Lion and Tiger
by Arwennicole
Summary: Cole and Alyssa meet up after a year of separation. They start becoming closer and start dating. Everything’s going great, until a jealous coworker at Alyssa’s school decides to get rid of Cole so he could get what he wants, Alyssa. COMPLETED!
1. Reunited

Lion and Tiger

By

Nicole

Disclaimer: I don't own the _Power Rangers_. I'm just borrowing them. I do own the plot and the characters that don't exist.

Summary: Cole and Alyssa meet up after a year of separation. They start becoming closer and start dating. Everything's going great, until a jealous co-worker at Alyssa's school decides to get rid of Cole so he could get what he wants, Alyssa.

Lion and Tiger

Chapter 1: Reunited

Miss Alyssa Enrile was trying to keep an eye on her kindergarten class. She had just taken care of little Rebecca Johnson with her scraped arm and had to keep a good eye on the rest of the children. She sighed as she pushed a strand of hair behind her ear. She was thinking about him again. The man that stole her heart when she first saw him. She loved him the day they met and she still thought about him. She was wondering what he was doing at that very moment. She didn't even notice a red car pulling into the school parking lot.

Cole sat in the school parking lot looking at the girl that captured his heart when they were Power Rangers. Not a day went by that he didn't think about her. He got out of his car and went to say hello.

Alyssa sat down on a bench and played with the bracelet she wore. "You look stressed out," a familiar voice commented. Alyssa looked up to find Cole Evans standing there with a smile.

"Cole!" She gasped.

"The one and only," he assured her.

She stood up and threw her arms around him. Cole hugged her back with a laugh and then he looked at her. "Now, let me have a look at you," he teased. She stood back and Cole looked at her head to toe. "You're still the same, Alyssa, beautiful," he complimented. Alyssa blushed and then gave the kids a glance before answering him.

"And you're still the same Cole Evans," she agreed.

"Yep, nothing's changed here," he laughed.

Then a little boy appeared next to them. "Miss Enrile, they won't let me on the monkey bars," the boy whined. Alyssa looked at Cole before turning to the boy.

"Come on, Jake, let's go talk to them," she told him.

She looked at Cole. "You stay here," she instructed.

"Yes, ma'am," he quipped.

Alyssa then gave the kids a lecture about sharing all of the playground equipment before having Jake play with the rest of the children. She then walked back over to him. "I see you have a touch for children," he commented.

"Yeah, it is nice to be with the children everyday," she agreed.

He then looked at her. "I've missed you," he told her. She was stunned by his words and cleared her throat before answering.

"I missed you too," she told him..

They looked up when a man walked over to them.

He had black hair cropped short, brown eyes, he was wearing black shoes, black pants, and a white button-down shirt.

"Miss Enrile," he called. Alyssa choked back a groan as he walked over to them.

"Mr. Henderson, is there something wrong?" She asked.

"Nothing is wrong, Miss Enrile. I was just thought to remind you that you have let your children play out here for about an hour now," he replied.

Alyssa gasped and called for the children to get inside. Mr. Henderson looked at Cole. "And who is this?" He asked.

"Uh, this is Cole Evans. He's one of my very good friends," she replied.

Cole felt a twinge of pain hit his heart as she said those words. "Well, Cole Evans, I'm Roger Henderson," he greeted. Cole shook his hand before he looked at Alyssa.

"Well, I better tend to my class," she told them.

Cole nodded and was about to walk away when Alyssa stopped him. "Cole, I'd like it if we could get together later," she commented.

"Sure, where can we meet?" He asked.

Alyssa scribbled something on a piece of paper and handed it to him. It was her address. "Meet me here, and don't mind Mrs. Franklin on the first floor," she informed.

"Thanks, I'll keep that in mind. I'll see you soon," he stated.

Alyssa nodded before watching him walk away. She felt like a schoolgirl that had just asked her crush out on a date. She then looked at Mr. Henderson before going inside.

Mr. Henderson watched the woman that held his heart with a smile. He looked over to see Cole climbing into his car and driving off. Seeing that man with Alyssa made his blood boil. He wanted Alyssa and he was going to get Alyssa.


	2. Catching UP

Chapter 2: Catching Up

Cole arrived at Alyssa's house and got out of his car. It was a nice apartment building; it was the right amount for a schoolteacher. He walked over and pushed a button. "Yes," Alyssa answered.

"Alyssa, its me," Cole informed.

"Hold on a second."

A loud beeping sound could be heard and Cole went inside. He was trying to get to the second floor when Mrs. Johnson started yelling at him for disturbing the peace or something like that. He rolled his eyes as he finally reached her apartment. He knocked on the door and Alyssa answered it with a smile. "Hey, Cole, come in," she invited. He came in and looked around. It was a cozy place inside. She was able to in a home. Unlike him who was out traveling a lot. "Sit down," she insisted. Cole sat down and gave her a smile.

"Have you heard from Taylor lately?" He asked.

"Yeah, it seems that she has a boyfriend now," she replied.

"Really, who?"

"A certain Quantum Ranger."

"No, Eric?"

"Yes, Eric."

"I thought those two hated each other."

"Well, they met up when she decided to join the Silver Guardians. They've been dating ever since."

"What about Max and Danny?"

"They're still up and about the world."

They were quiet for a minute, but then Cole broke the silence. "Have you heard from Merrick?" He asked.

"No, he must be traveling still too," she replied.

"He's had it rough ever since Princess Shayla left."

"Yeah."

It was quiet again, and then Alyssa broke the silence this time. "What about you?" She asked.

"I'm still traveling around helping every animal that I can," he replied.

"That's great."

"What about you?"

"Well, you see that I'm a kindergarten teacher."

"No boyfriend?"

"Nope. Any girlfriends?"

"No, I've had a few dates, but they always went down the drain."

"Oh."

They became very uncomfortable, but then the phone rang. "I'll be back," she assured him. She got up and answered the phone. "Hello, hey Taylor, what's going on?" She asked. Cole could only hear her side of the conversation, so he decided to listen closely. "No, did he? When? Where and how? I know, but I'm so happy for you. This is huge. When's the wedding? Well, when you get the date set, make sure you send me an invitation. I'd love to keep talking, but I have company. It's Cole, don't worry. Yes, he's back. I'll make sure to tell him. I'll talk to you later, by," she stated. She hung up and looked at Cole with a huge smile on her face.

"What's going on?" He asked.

"Taylor's engaged."

"No."

"Yes, he proposed last night."  
"Did she say where?"

"She told me it was personal."

Cole rolled his eyes, knowing what the former Yellow Ranger was meaning. "She's making sure to send us an invitation once the wedding date is set," she informed. She sat next to him again with a smile. "I'm so happy for Taylor," she told him.

"Yeah, she deserves to be happy. So, what happened with her being in the Air Force?" He asked.

"Oh, she didn't tell me why. She just said that she wanted to try something different. So, she retired."

"Well, now she's a Silver Guardian that's engaged to the leader."

"Yep."

"Any word about Wes and Jen?"

"Oh, you didn't hear?"

"No, what?"

"Well, Wes and Jen are married, remember we were at the wedding. Well, now she's expecting their first."

"Well, the thing with the future is a little weird."

"Tell me about it. If this is going the way it should, that means that Jen is Alex's very great-grandmother."

Cole shuddered at the thought. "Well, now she's with Wes, the way it should be," he commented.

"Yep, and they are as happy as could be," she agreed.

"How have you been doing?" He asked.

"I'm doing great."

"Good, that's good."

Alyssa smiled and looked into her lap. "You're still very beautiful, you know," he commented.

"Thanks, Cole," she answered.

She then looked at him. "I've missed you," she murmured. Cole reached over and took her hand in his.

"I've missed you too," he told her.

Then they both were caught up in the memory of the day they said goodbye.

(Flashback)

Cole stood by his new motorcycle and Alyssa stood in front of him. "This is it, huh?" He asked.

"I guess it is," she answered.

He walked over and hugged her. She hugged him back and closed her eyes. "I promise we'll meet again soon," he assured her.

"Not soon enough," she sighed sadly.

He pulled away and placed a kiss on her cheek. "Goodbye, Alyssa," he murmured. He got onto his motorcycle and road off, leaving Alyssa standing there with tears running down her face.

"Goodbye, Cole," she whispered.

(End Flashback)

"So, here we are," Cole stated. Alyssa nodded and watched as he stood up. "Listen, I've got to get going," he told her.

"Where are you going?" She asked.

"I have to get back to my motel before it gets too late."

"Okay. Uh, when do you think we can meet again?"

Cole stopped at the door and looked at her. "Meet me at the park at three tomorrow," he replied.

"I'll be there," she assured him.

"Great, I'll see you then."

Alyssa nodded and watched as he left. "Hopefully you're here to stay, Cole. I wouldn't be able to say goodbye again," she whispered to the door.

Cole walked to his car and stopped. He looked over at the apartment to find Alyssa getting up from the couch and taking her hair down from it's bun. His heart skipped a beat and just stared at the beautiful woman walking from his view. The woman he loved since she the day he met her. He got into his car and left.


	3. A Jealous Man and a Good Friend

Chapter 3: A Jealous Man and a Good Friend

Alyssa sighed as she walked into the school. She smiled when her friend, Mrs. Alexandra Reynolds, walking over to her. "Alyssa, Roger told me what happened yesterday. Who was he?" She asked.

"He was nobody," Alyssa lied.

"Come on, you have to tell me at least something. He told me that a friend of yours came back to town."

Alyssa sat down and Alexandra sat across from her. "If you must know, his name is Cole Evans. We knew each other when I was in college," Alyssa stated.

"You met in college?" She asked.

"No, he wasn't in college. We sort of grew close," Alyssa replied.

"Oh, how cute. Miss Enrile is falling in love."

"I am not. After awhile, he decided to go off and help animals that were in trouble. I haven't seen him for a year until now."

Alexandra smiled at her. "What?" Alyssa asked.

"Stop being so stubborn, Alyssa. I know that look in your eye. We've been friends since our junior year of college. When you like a guy you get this twinkle in your eye," she replied.

Alyssa played with the binding of her notebook. "Even if I do have feelings for him, it could never work out," Alyssa denied.

"Why not?" She asked.

"Because, I'm a schoolteacher who stays in one place. He's someone who moves around a lot. A long-distant relationship wouldn't work out."

"Ah-hem."

They looked up to see Roger standing there. "Alyssa, may I speak with you for a minute?" He asked.

"Of course, Roger," Alyssa replied.

"I'll see you later," Alexandra told her.

Alyssa nodded and then Roger came in. "What's going on?" She asked. Then he sat next to her and gave her a smile. "Why are you staring at me like that?" She asked.

"How long have you known Cole?" He asked.

"I knew Cole for awhile. We met when I was in college," she replied.

"Oh, so he was an ex-boyfriend?"

"No! Cole wasn't my boyfriend. We're really good friends. We both share something in common. And we're there for each other when we need one another."

"What happened?"

"Well, Cole decided to go out and help the animals and I had to finish college."

"So, he just by chance came by to help the animals here?"

Alyssa felt a little nervous and moved away a bit. "Do you have feelings for this man?" He asked. Alyssa's eyes widened in disbelief at his question.

"Roger, this is getting a little personal," she commented.

"It's just a simple question. Do you love the guy or not?"

"Roger, you better get back to your class."

Just as those words left her mouth, her kindergarten class came in. Roger left and Alyssa shivered as if she walked out of a freezer. "Miss Enrile, could you tell us the story about the Power Rangers again?" A little girl asked. Alyssa placed a hand on her shoulder with a smile.

"Of course I'll tell you the story about the Power Rangers," she replied.

She had the children sit down and she told her favorite story.

When she arrived at the park, she sat down on a bench and looked around. "Hey, a pretty girl like you shouldn't be out here by her lonesome," a voice teased. Alyssa looked over to see Cole standing there. She moved over so he could sit next to her. "What's wrong?" He asked.

"Why did you come back?" She asked.

She looked at him. "It's been a year, Cole. Why did you come back all of a sudden?" She asked. He stared at her for a second before answering her.

"I missed you, Alyssa. I missed you so much that it hurt," he replied.

"What about the others, don't you miss them?"

"Of course I miss them. Do you take me for an idiot, Alyssa?"

"No, I'm just wondering why you came back after a year of separation."

"If you want me to leave then I will."

Alyssa grabbed his arm before he got far. "Cole, I'm sorry," she apologized. He sat back down next to her.

"Why the sudden change of seeing me?" He asked.

"I don't know," she replied.

She then looked at him. "I missed you Cole. I missed you just as much as you missed me," she told him. He hugged her tight and closed his eyes. She hugged him back and sighed. "I just don't want to think that you'll be here forever and then you'll just leave," she added.

"I'm not going anywhere for awhile, Alyssa. I promise," he assured her.

As Cole hugged her, he let her scent fill his senses. She always smelt like roses and cherries. The perfect combination. Alyssa enjoyed the wilderness scent he always had. All she wanted was to be close to him. "_Maybe Roger's right, maybe I do have deeper feelings for Cole_," she pondered.

In a car not far away, Roger was watching them with a sneer. He wanted Alyssa and he was going to get Alyssa.


	4. Asking her Out and a Man's Revenge

Chapter 4: Asking her Out and a Man's Revenge

Cole was sitting in his motel room with a sigh. He was thinking about Alyssa again. Her smile, her laugh, her eyes, her hair, and everything else about her. He loved everything about her. He just wanted to be with her.

Alyssa was sitting in her classroom watching the children play. A smile crept onto her face. She could imagine herself marrying Cole and settling down with him. However, first they had to have a date. Today was exciting for her class, today was also pet day and Cole was coming to use his abilities for the children. As the parents brought the pets, Cole came in. "Class, I want you to meet a very good friend of mine. This is Cole Evans, he has come to see your animals today," she informed.

"Hi, Cole," the children greeted.

"Hello," Cole greeted.

He smiled when a little girl walked up to him. "Now, what do we have here?" He asked.

"This is my kitty, Fluffy," she replied.

Cole took a gray and white kitten into his arms. "Hi, Fluffy," he greeted. He lifted the kitten up and stared into the deep brown eyes. He started talking to the kitten. He could see that the kitten was well taken care of. Then a little boy had a hard time controlling his dog. He had the dog settle down and then he looked at the boy. "Now, who's this big boy?" He asked.

"This is Apollo," the boy replied.

"The mighty Apollo," he commented.

Alyssa watched him meet every child's pet. She remembered Kite and she missed him. She knew that Cole missed him too. Even though they knew that the boy was okay and he was with his family. She then went back to watching Cole playing with the kids and their pets.

Later that afternoon, Cole and Alyssa were walking around the park having a nice conversation about anything and everything. "So, what do you think of my class?" She asked.

"Great kids. I especially like that kid who had that golden retriever," Cole replied.

Alyssa smiled and then she kept walking. She felt Cole wrap an arm around her shoulders. She always felt comfort when he touched her. He was always there to protect her from anything and everything that could harm her.

They sat down and looked over at the pond. "Cole, have you ever thought about settling down?" She asked. Cole sat back with a pondering look on his face.

"Yeah, I've thought about it, when I met the right girl," he replied.

"When do you think you'll meet this girl?" She asked.

"Well, I do know I'm looking at the most beautiful girl in the world right now."

Alyssa laughed slightly and looked at him. "No, seriously," she insisted.

"I am being serious, Alyssa. You're beautiful, funny, and you're great with kids," he stated.

"What are you proposing?" She asked.

"Nah, too early for that step."

Cole then smiled at her. "Alyssa, I've been wondering if you'd like to go out with me?" he asked. Alyssa smiled at him. Her heart wanted to fly out of her chest and fly away. Her wish was coming true. Cole Evans was finally asking her out on a date.

"I'd like that a lot," she replied.

"Great, I'll see you Saturday."

"Pick me up at 7:00."

"I'll make sure to do that."

Alyssa watched him leave and stood up. However, the thought Cole leaving one day broke her heart. She couldn't think about what her life would be like without him.

Cole then stopped at the graveyard. He got out of his car and walked over to his parents' graves. He placed a rose on their graves and kneeled down in front of them. "I think you guys would be happy to know that I'm going on a date with my friend, Alyssa. She's a really neat girl, you guys would've loved her. She's sweet, funny, and beautiful. I can't live without this woman, if only you guys could see her," he murmured. He touched the engraving on the stone and left. Not knowing that he was being watched.

Roger watched Cole with a sneer. Then he drove back to his office to make up a plan to get Alyssa.

Roger was sitting in his office when there was a knock on the door. "Come in," he answered. He looked up to see a man standing there.

He had black hair cropped short, indigo eyes, he was wearing black sneakers, black jeans, a black t-shirt, and black sunglasses.

"Ah, Mr. Taylor, I see you got my message," Roger stated. The man was a spy, he sat down and looked at Roger.

"I did get your message, what did you want?" He asked.

"I'm hiring you to spy on somebody for me," Roger replied.

He placed a picture of Alyssa in front of the spy and he picked it up. "I want you to use all of your technology to follow her around. I want you to use cameras, tape recorders, and everything else you have. Just watch her when she's out with this man," Roger instructed. He placed a picture of Cole in front of him. The spy picked that one up and examined it too. "Whenever these two are together, I want you to be there," Roger instructed. The spy put the pictures down on the desk and looked at Roger.

"You have nothing to worry about, sir. I'll keep a sharp eye on these two. However, it's going to cost you because I'm using every piece of technology I own," he informed.

"Name your price and I'll give it when you give me all of the stuff I want on these two."

The spy grinned and then he named his price. He got up and left. Roger looked at the picture of Alyssa with a smile. He picked the picture of Cole up and shredded it. "We will see who gets Alyssa," he snarled.

Alyssa got home and played the messages on her answering machine. "Alyssa, it's Taylor. I'm just calling to see if Cole's still around. I also wanted to see what you were up to. Call me back," Taylor's message informed. The machine beeped and Alyssa collapsed on her couch as she listened to it play the second message. Jen's voice started playing.

"Alyssa, I'm calling, because Wes and I both have an announcement. It's a girl. Her name is Jessica Whitney Collins. Call me back," Jen's message announced.

Alyssa smiled when she noticed that it was the last message. She called Taylor back, but when she called Wes, he told her that Jen was fast asleep. So, she congratulated them and hung up. She then went to her closet to pick out what she was going to wear for her date with Cole.

Cole got back to his motel room and went to his suitcase to see if he had anything nice to wear for his date. He was glad when he found something. He sat back on his bed and looked at the picture of Alyssa he kept in his wallet. The one girl he truly loved was going on a date with him that Saturday and he felt like the world just stopped and he was floating on air. He couldn't wait to have this date for her. He wanted it to be special. Not knowing that it would be the best night of his life.


	5. A Night Together

Chapter 5: A Night Together

Alyssa was fixing her hair for her date with Cole. She was nervous. After all this time she was finally going to be spending time with the former Red Wild Force Ranger. She looked over at a picture of her mom with a smile. "Wish me luck," she whispered. She then looked at herself in the mirror.

She was wearing calf-high black and pink boots, a white mini skirt, a pink blouse, and her hair was pulled back in a bun.

She heard a knock on the door and hurried downstairs to answer the door. She smiled to see Cole standing there with his arm behind his back.

He was wearing nice black shoes, black pants, a red button-down shirt, and a black jacket.

"Hi," he greeted.

"Hi," she greeted back.

"You look beautiful."

"Thanks, you look nice too."

It was quiet before he remembered that he wanted to give her something. "These are for you," he informed. He then revealed pink and red roses. Alyssa smiled and gave the roses a sniff.

"They're beautiful," she commented.

She had him come inside so she could put the roses in water. Cole sat down waiting for her and closed his eyes. It's been awhile sine he dated. Sure, before uniting with Alyssa he dated, but it just wasn't the same. Alyssa was everything to him and he wanted to be with her forever. Maybe one day he'd ask that. Alyssa then came out of the kitchen with a smile. "Are you ready?" She asked.

"You know it," he replied.

He stood up and led her out of the house.

They came to a nice restaurant with dancing. He got out of the car and helped her out of her side. Then they walked in.

They were settled at their table and after a bit, they had their food ordered. Alyssa was watching the other couples dancing. "Would you like to dance?" He asked.

"Sure," she replied.

Cole grabbed her hand and led her out to the dance floor. He placed his hands on her waist as her arms went up around his neck. They swayed to the music with no problem. The problem was that they were very close. Alyssa placed her head on Cole's shoulder and closed her eyes. Cole held her close and tucked her head under his chin. They both wanted the moment to last forever. They both wanted to together forever.

After dinner, they went for a walk in the park. However, they didn't know they were being watched. Cole and Alyssa were walking around with smiles on their faces, but they were also quiet. "Cole, what's going to happen to us once you go back on the road?" She asked. Cole stopped and looked at her.

"I don't think I am going back on the road," he replied.

"What, why?"

"Because, I found my real place. I was only traveling around so I could help animals, but I also wanted to find a place to actually call home."

"I'm guessing you've found it?"

Cole placed his hands on her waist and stared into her eyes. "What do you think Alyssa?" He asked. He then leaned over and placed a hesitant kiss on her lips. She looked at him once he pulled away. He gave her a gentle smile before giving her another kiss once he saw that she wanted more.

A spy was watching the couple and he was taking pictures. He watched as the couple pulled out of the kiss and started for Cole's car. He then knew it was time to follow them again.

He watched as they got back to Alyssa's apartment and watched as they went inside. He took the final pictures until they were completely inside.

Alyssa unlocked her door and they walked in. She had Cole sit down as she went to get drinks. Cole sat back and relaxed against the couch. "Here," she murmured. Cole took the drink and she sat next to him. "So, are you really staying?" She asked.

"Yeah, I think I am," he replied.

"You're not just going to say that today and be gone tomorrow?"

Cole looked at her with a confused. "Why would I do that?" He asked.

"Cole, you've been just about everywhere helping all the animals you can. Now you're just going to stop to be with me?" She asked.

He placed his drink on the coffee table and looked at her. "Alyssa, if you don't believe me, let me show you something," he replied. She put her drink next to his and faced him. He held his hands out to her. "Hold onto my hands and close your eyes," he instructed. Alyssa took his hands and closed her eyes. Cole closed his eyes. He was going to show her that he meant it. After awhile, he let her hands go, but he made her keep her eyes closed. He came closer to her. "What did you see?" He whispered.

"I see us, I see us going through all of the troubles with Master Org. The times we've spent you and I. I can see the pain in your eyes as we said goodbye. I see us now," she replied.

He placed a kiss on her lips and let his hands trail up her arms. "You know my heart, Alyssa as I know yours. Now do you see that I won't leave you?" He asked.

"Yes," she replied.

"Open your eyes."

She opened her eyes only to be staring into his. He ran his fingers along her jaw line. She leaned into his touch and smiled at him. Cole smiled back and gave her a kiss. As soon as she opened her mouth, his tongue flooded into her mouth. She ran her fingers through his hair and leaned into the kiss. He placed his hand on the back of her neck and tilted her head back to gain more access to her mouth. Alyssa pulled out of the kiss and smiled at him. She grabbed his hand and led him to the bedroom.

Once they came into the room, Cole picked her up and placed her on the bed. Alyssa's hands left his neck and started to undo the buttons on his shirt. She removed the shirt and touched his chest, arms, stomach and back. "I see you've been working out a lot," she commented. Cole shrugged his shoulders with a grin. Then he started placing gentle kisses on her neck. To Cole's surprise, she pushed him away gently. "Cole, I'm slightly afraid," she murmured. He looked at her quizzically.

"What are you afraid of?" He asked.

"I'm afraid of waking up and seeing that this was just a dream. I'm also a virgin, this is the scariest moment of my life."

He touched her face with a gentle smile. "Don't worry, I'll make sure this is a dream. I'll be gentle," he assured her. She reached up and touched his face.

"You're always gentle with me, Cole," she assured him.

He placed a kiss on her lips and his hands went to the front of her blouse. As he removed a button, he placed a kiss on her bare flesh. Alyssa moaned as his lips touched her. He pulled her closer to him and ran his hands over her legs. He pushed her skirt up and placed his hands on her thighs. Then Alyssa flipped them over and straddled his hips. She placed kisses on his neck and collarbone. They removed the last pieces of clothing, they found themselves under the blankets, and then he switched positions on them again. Cole looked at her. "You are so beautiful," he murmured. She smiled and he captured her lips with his in a deep kiss as he broke her virgin seal. She yelped into the kiss and dug her nails into his back. He pulled out of the kiss and looked into her eyes to see the pain. "Are you okay, do you want to stop?" He asked.

"I'll be okay," she replied.

"Are you sure?"

Alyssa smiled and placed a hand on his face. "Stop your worrying, I'm fine," she assured him. He smiled back and placed a kiss on the palm of her hand. He moved within her gently, but then once he knew she was used to the feeling he picked up some speed. Soon she was joining him. Every time he pushed into her, she moaned his name. Once she came, she screamed his name. Once Cole reached his climax, he moaned out her name and collapsed onto his arms so she wouldn't have to deal with his weight. After he caught his breath, he rolled off of Alyssa, and she followed him. She placed her head on his chest and closed her eyes. As she started to fall asleep, she held onto his hand with a gentle smile on her face. "I love you, Cole Evans," she whispered. Then she fell asleep. Cole held her closer and placed a kiss on the top of her head.

"I love you too, Alyssa Enrile," he whispered back.

He closed his eyes and joined his lover in a deep sleep.

Outside the apartment, the spy recorded everything, since he couldn't get pictures. "I guess boss isn't going to be happy about this," he mumbled. Then he went away.


	6. Alyssa'd Happiness Ruined

Chapter 6: Alyssa's Happiness Ruined

Alyssa was meeting Alexandra at her house and when Alexandra came in, she saw Alyssa standing there with a beaming smile on her face. "Well, someone had a very good date last night," she commented.

"Alex, you have no idea. It was amazing, it was the best night of my life," Alyssa replied.

They looked up when Cole came out of the bedroom. "Oops, sorry," he apologized.

"No, it's okay. Come here, I want you to meet a friend of mine. Cole this is Alexandra Reynolds. Alex, this is Cole Evans," Alyssa informed.

Alexandra shook his hand with a smile. "It's nice to meet you. Alyssa won't stop talking about you so I decided to come over and see how handsome you actually are," Alexandra commented.

"Well, do I pass the test?" Cole asked.

"Absolutely," Alexandra replied.

Cole then placed a kiss on her cheek. "Well, I have to go. I'll see you tonight," he told her. Alyssa nodded and watched him leave.

"He stayed over night?" She asked.

"Yes, he did," Alyssa replied.

"Well, it looks like somebody got a little something last night."

Alyssa blushed and giggled like a schoolgirl. "Come on, don't leave me hanging here. Was he good or what?" She asked.

"Alex, he was amazing. Every time he touched me it felt like I was walking on air," Alyssa replied.

"Wow, that good huh?"

"Yeah, come on, Greg has to be good."

"He's good, but now it would be a miracle if we had the time with little Karen."

Alyssa smiled, she was happy, she was the happiest girl alive. Cole was staying and he gave her a night she would remember for the rest of her life. She was deeply in love with Cole and nothing could change that.

Later that day, Alyssa was walking through the mall when she spotted a little girl dropping her stuffed puppy. She walked over and picked it up. "Here you go, "she told her.

"Thank you, lady," the little girl giggled.

Alyssa watched as the little girl ran over to her mother. "I bet you wish to have that someday," a voice commented. She turned around to find Roger standing there.

"Yeah, I do wish to have that someday," she replied.

She was about to walk away when he went after her. "Well, Alyssa, I was wondering if you'd like to have dinner with me tonight," he stated. Alyssa was about to answer when a red rose and a white rose was placed in front of her.

"Two beautiful roses for the most beautiful woman," Cole commented.

Alyssa smiled and hugged him. "They're beautiful," she complimented.

"Not as beautiful as you," he stated.

He placed a kiss on her lips before he took notice that Roger was there. "Hey, Roger, sorry, I didn't see you there," Cole apologized.

"It's all right, Cole. I was just leaving," Roger lied.

Alyssa watched him leave and the look in his eye made her shiver. Something wasn't right. She didn't feel right about him being around her. "Hey, are you okay?" Cole asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine," she replied.

Then they walked away.

As they started walking around the city, Cole noticed that his girlfriend seemed a little distracted. "Hey, are you okay?" He asked.

"Yeah, did you see the look on Roger's face when he left?" She answered with another question.

"Yeah, why does it make you a little nervous?"

"It does. I just have a terrible feeling about this."

Cole wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "Don't worry, Alyssa, I won't let him hurt you," he assured her.

They spy took more pictures of them and was taping their conversation. He caught them kissing and took a few pictures of that. He got one of them kissing and when the kiss was broken. He got a picture of Cole pressing his forehead against Alyssa's forehead with a smile. "Hey, let's get back to your place," he murmured. Alyssa nodded before they left.

When they got back to her place, Alyssa noticed that her door was open. Cole had her wait out in the hall and he went inside.

He looked around and found the house a mess. "Somebody wasn't happy," he commented. He tripped over a picture. He bent down and saw that it was a picture of them and their friends. Alyssa came in and covered her mouth in disbelief.

"Cole," she whispered.

She hurried to her room and saw that it was just as trashed. "Cole! My room is destroyed," she gasped.

"Is anything missing?" He asked.

"No, it's all here," she replied.

"That's very strange," he commented.

"It is strange."

He wrapped his arms around her and then she called the police.

An officer looked around. "Are you certain nothing is taken?" He asked.

"I'm positive. All of my jewelry is here. Even the diamond necklace that belonged to my mother," Alyssa replied.

Cole wrapped an arm around her shoulders as the police wrote up a report and left. "Who would do this, Cole?" She asked. He sighed and pulled her to him.

"I don't know, Alyssa. But I promise that you'll be protected," he replied.

He placed a kiss on the side of her head. Alyssa sighed and closed her eyes as she leaned against him.

Roger got into his house with anger. He tossed a cup across the room. He couldn't find what he wanted. He wanted to find the proof that Cole was going to marry her one day. He sighed and decided to call it a night. However, he wasn't going to give up until Alyssa was his.


	7. Alyssa's Worry

Chapter 7: Alyssa's Worry

A few months after Alyssa's apartment was trashed, Cole knew that it was time to get her mind off of things. So, now they were standing behind their friends during Eric and Taylor's wedding. "Do you, Eric Aaron Myers take Taylor LeAnn Earhardt to be your wife? Will you love, honor, and cherish her? From rich or for poor, in sickness and in health, forsaking all others, and until death do you part?" The minister asked.

"I do," Eric replied.  
"And do you Taylor LeAnn Earhardt take Eric Lee Myers to be your husband? Will you love, honor, and obey him? From rich or for poor, in sickness and in health, forsaking all others, and until death do you part?" The minister asked.

"I do," Taylor replied.

The rings were presented and Eric started to slip the ring onto Taylor's finger. "With this ring, I thee wed," he vowed. Alyssa smiled as her best friend, the one woman she thought would never get married, slip the other ring onto Eric's finger.

"With this ring, I thee wed," she vowed.

"By the powers invested in me. I now pronounce you husband and wife," the minister announced.

As Eric and Taylor shared a kiss, Cole looked over to see the smile on Alyssa's face. Something he enjoyed seeing. "Ladies and gentlemen, I present to you, Mr. and Mrs. Eric Aaron Myers," the minister announced. They clapped for them before they all went to the reception hall.

When Eric and Taylor arrived, Alyssa embraced her with a smile. "Congratulations," she shrieked. Taylor hugged her back with a smile.

"Thank you," Taylor answered.

She smiled at her and held Alyssa at arm's length. "I see you're as happy as can be with our former leader," Taylor commented.

"Yeah, and you're the woman that hadn't planned on committing the rest of your life with a man. Now you're married to the former Quantum Ranger," Alyssa teased.

"Hey, guys," Jen greeted.

They looked over to see Jen standing there with her daughter in her arms. "Oh, Jen, she's beautiful," Alyssa commented.

"Do you want to hold her?" She asked.

"May I?" Alyssa asked.

Jen placed the infant in her arms and smiled at the infant. "Hey, sweetie pie. I'm your Aunt Alyssa," she cooed. She touched the baby's soft hand with a smile.

"So, Jen, do you plan on having anymore kids in another year or so?" Taylor asked.

"Maybe, if Wes and I aren't that busy with the Silver Guardians," Jen replied.

"Come on Jen, you don't want Jessie to be alone here," Alyssa insisted.

"We're thinking about it, but not right now," Jen stated.

Alyssa looked at the infant in her arms and sighed. "I bet you wish to hold a little baby of your own," Jen commented.

"I do, but I'm sure it'll happen one day," Alyssa replied.

They looked over at Cole and she placed Jessica back into Jen's arms. She then walked over towards Cole. Cole grinned and took her into his arms. "How are you doing?" He asked.

"I'm great, I see you're having an interesting conversation," she stated.

Cole kissed her forehead and smiled at her.

That night, a storm came rolling in. Alyssa was lying in Cole's arms as the thunder crashed and the rain pounded against the window. Alyssa looked over her shoulder to see Cole fast asleep with a peaceful look on his face. When she first met Cole, her worlds seemed to have stood completely still. She dreamt of marrying, having children, and growing old with this man. Now, she was lying in his strong, protective arms looking into his peaceful face. "_Maybe I can get this dream after all_," she pondered. She touched his face and he pulled her closer to him.

"You should be asleep," he told her.

"I know, but I just couldn't get to sleep," she stated.

He could see the worried look on her face. "Are you okay?" He asked.

"Yeah, I'm just worried about the guy that came into my house. I'm afraid he'll come back," she replied.

"Alyssa, I promise you if he wanted something in this house, he would've come back."

Alyssa nodded and curled up against him. She then fell into a deep sleep in his arms. Cole pulled her closer and placed a kiss on the top of her head. "Sweet dreams, Alyssa," he whispered.

The spy took more pictures of them before he finally left.

When the spy got back to his apartment. He developed all of his pictures and then he examined them with a sigh. "Boss, you're way in over your head," he mumbled. He flipped through his pictures.Sadly, he was even there for Eric and Taylor's wedding. He had pictures of Cole talking to Eric and Wes while Alyssa was holding Jessica and talking withher friends.The spy was regretting doing this job and he would stop, but he was being paid good money for it. As he flipped through thepictures, he stopped at the one that he took of their first date. He was looking at the one he took of when they shared their first kiss. "If you hurt this girl, boss, I'm sure this Cole guy's gonna kill you," he mumbled. He put his other pictures back up to dry before leaving, regretting that he took this job.


	8. Protecting Alyssa

Chapter 8: Protecting Alyssa

Three months later, Cole and Alyssa's relationship has gone stronger each time they saw each other. Alex would tease her about wedding bells. Alyssa would laugh and would ignore her. However, the thought of marrying Cole made her heart thump again her chest. She wanted to marry Cole and spend the rest of her life with him.

One day, Alyssa was sitting with her class when there was a knock on her door. She looked up and saw Roger standing there. "Miss Enrile, may I speak with you?" He asked. Alyssa looked at the children before standing up to see what Roger needed.

She stood out in the hall and Roger looked at her. "How have you been?" He asked. Alyssa looked at him confused.

"I've been fine," she replied.

"How about your relationship with Cole, how's that going?"

"It's been fine," she replied.

"Are you sure about that?"

"Where are you getting at, Roger?"

"Nothing."

She sighed and was about to walk away when he grabbed her arm. She spun around and looked at him. "Let me go," she insisted.

"Alyssa, let me explain," he answered.

"Roger, you've been acting very weird lately."

She yanked his arm away and went back to her class. Roger watched her with a sneer. "I will have you, Alyssa. Not even your precious Cole can help you when I do get you," he mumbled. Then he went back to his class.

That afternoon, Alyssa was meeting Cole later that evening, so she was going to relax in the park. She was riding her bike trying to get her mind off of things. She finally stopped and sat on the grass. She was lying down on her back with her eyes closed when a shadow cast down on her. She opened her eyes and gasped. "Roger! What are you doing here?" She demanded. Alyssa jumped up from the ground and looked at him.

"Sorry, Alyssa. I didn't mean to scare you," he apologized.

"You're going to have to go. Cole's going to meet me here in a little while."

"Cole's working at the humane society."

She glared at him when he touched her shoulder. "Alyssa, do you really have feelings for this man?" He asked. She jerked her arm away from him.

"Why does my relationship have to with you?" She demanded.

Before she could react, he had pinned her up against a tree. Unfortunately, no one could see them. "Let me explain, Alyssa, please," he insisted.

"What is there to explain?" She asked.

"I love you."

Her eyes widened in disbelief. "What?" She asked. His grip on her softened and she looked at him in disbelief.

"I love you. I have loved you ever since I met you. You're the woman of my dreams, the woman I want to spend the rest of my life with," he explained.

He then pressed his lips against hers. She gasped and then she tried to fight him off. He pulled back and looked at her. "You know that this is right. Your path doesn't lie with Cole. It lies with me. You love me and you know it," he insisted. She tried to pull back but he was too strong. She couldn't even kick him because he had her pinned.

"I don't love you, Roger," she told him.  
"Stop saying that. You do love me. I know you do."

"Please let me go, Roger. Stop trying to make up a future that's never going to happen. I'm never going to love you back. I'm deeply in love with Cole. I always have been in love with him."

"I'll make sure I can change your mind."

He pulled her into another kiss and she tried her best to fight him off, but the same problem came up. He was too strong for her.

Cole was walking around the park when he saw Alyssa's bike, but no Alyssa. He then heard struggling from behind the trees. He got up and dropped the helmet. He hurried over and saw Roger on top of his girlfriend. "HEY!" He shouted. He yanked Roger off of Alyssa and he watched him roll down the hill. Alyssa hurried over and embraced him. Cole hugged her back and looked at Roger. "I never want to catch you near Alyssa again. If you lay another hand on her, I'll kill you with my bare hands," he threatened. Roger stood up with a glare.

"You can't fight destiny. I'll be back for you, Alyssa," he told her.

Alyssa watched him go and that was when she finally broke down. Cole hugged her tight and stroked her hair. "It's okay, he's never going to hurt you again," he assured her.

When they got back to the apartment, Cole was sitting across from her with ice on her arms from the bruising Roger put on her arms. "This is pathetic, Cole. I've been trained by my own father to be a great martial artist and yet I can't fight off a man," she told him.

"Hey, don't put yourself down. Not everyone is perfect. You were scared, everyone gets scared," he assured her.

"But I don't understand. Dad trained me to protect myself from times like these."

"Roger had you pinned to a tree with all his weight on you. Your frame is too small."

"I was able to beat Max and Danny. Why couldn't I fight Roger?"

"I already told you, you were scared. Everybody gets scared."

Alyssa sighed and looked at her bruised arms. "I guess I won't be wearing short sleeves for awhile," she commented. Cole then removed the ice from her arm. He placed gentle kisses on each bruise before going up to her shoulder.

The spy sat outside the window with an irritable look on his face. He wasn't happy with this job anymore, but it paid for his bills and the debts he was in. He took pictures of the intimate scene playing out in front of him.

Cole placed a kiss on her lips and pulled her in his arms. Alyssa sighed as she placed her head on his shoulder. "I love you, so much," she whispered. He held her tight and took a deep breath.

"I love you too," he answered.

Alyssa stood up and went to take a shower while he was waiting for their dinner to come. Once Alyssa was in the bathroom, Cole pulled a box from his pocket. It was a red velvet box with white lining. He opened it and sighed. Inside was a beautiful diamond ring.

The ring was a thick gold band, a medium sized diamond sat in the middle, two rows of three diamonds sat on one side, and the same was on the other side.

This was the ring he wanted to put on Alyssa's finger one day. He sighed as he snapped the box shut and put the ring back in his pocket. When Alyssa was attacked, he was going to propose. However, now he believed that it wasn't the right time. He was going to wait for the perfect time to actually propose to Alyssa. One day, that was going to happen.

Roger stormed into his office and threw open a cupboard. He pulled out a bottle of vodka and a shot glass. "Might as well get drunk," he mumbled. He drank the shot and then when he thought about Cole throwing him off Alyssa made him throw the glass up against the wall. "Curse that man. Everything was going so perfect," he mumbled. He picked a picture of Alyssa up and traced her face with his finger. "You will be mine, Alyssa, and your precious Cole won't be able to stop me," he growled.


	9. Will You Marry Me?

Chapter 9: Will You Marry Me

A year later, everything was going back on track with Cole and Alyssa after the incident. Not that it went off course the first place, but the attack just spooked Alyssa badly. However, he was able to hold her and comfort her whenever she had nightmares abut that day. Gratefully, those days had passed and Alyssa had moved on with her life.

One night, Alyssa was getting ready for another date with Cole. A smile came upon her face as she remembered the times they shared during the past year. Especially when she was having most terrible nightmare she had ever had in her life.

****

(Flashback)

"NO!" Alyssa screamed. She shot up from bed with sweat on her face. Cole sat up and touched her shoulders. She jumped and was about to hit him when he grabbed her wrists.

"Alyssa, it's me," he told her.

"Cole?" She asked.

He nodded and she hugged him tight. "It was awful, Cole. It was worse this time. He had me pinned down and I couldn't stop him. I screamed and screamed, but it seemed like no one could hear me," she sobbed. Cole stroked her hair and she cried against his bare chest.

"It's okay, Alyssa, it was only a dream," he murmured.

"It seemed so real," she whispered.

"Nightmares tend to do that."

She finally relaxed and looked up at him. "How can you be so patient with me?" She asked. He wiped her tears away and smiled at her.

"Because I love you and I will always love you," he replied.

She leaned against him with a smile. "I love you too," she answered. He lied down with her in his arms. In no time, she was asleep again.

(End Flashback)

Alyssa smiled as she brushed her hair out as she thought about how patient he was with her ever since the attack. Ever since the attack, she kept a great distance between her and Roger. She wasn't going to take the chance of getting attacked again. She then put her hair back in two sparkle clips. She then looked over and pulled on the necklace that once belonged to her mother. She jumped when there was a knock on her door. "We've got reservations, Gorgeous," Cole called out. 'Gorgeous' was Alyssa's pet name ever since their six month anniversary. He called her that one night and it just stuck.

"Coming," she told him.

She stood up and walked over to the door. Cole's eyes widened when she came through the door.

She was wearing white high heels, a white dress, the necklace her mother wore, and the clips in her hair.

The dress was a captivating lacy glitter dress with ribbon tie-up back and high-low hemline. It had a scoop neck front with spaghetti strap lace-up back. It had a high-low translucent that overlaid in a glitter lace and lightweight tulle that cascaded in delicate folds over a short under slip that was under the dress, showing off her legs. The under slip was mid-thigh. In the back it had a small zipper below the tie-up.

Cole was wearing black shoes, black dress pants, a red button down cotton shirt, and a black dress coat.

"Wow!" He gasped. He was stunned at how beautiful she looked.

"What?" She asked.

"You look gorgeous," he murmured.

"You said that on our anniversary."

"But this look beats then."

Alyssa pushed him slightly with a laugh. "Shall we?" He asked. She nodded and they left.

The spy watched as they came out and his eyes widened at how beautiful she looked. "Unbelievable," he murmured. He took pictures of Cole getting Alyssa into the car and he followed them as they left.

Once they got to the restaurant, they checked in with their reservations and they were escorted to a table. They were seated and they ordered their dinner. Cole looked at Alyssa in disbelief. "Cole, would you stop watching me? You're making me nervous" she told him.

"Sorry, I just can't stop seeing how beautiful you look," he murmured.

She smiled and held onto his hand. The spark was stronger than ever. Their relationship was stronger than ever. Cole felt a little nervous, but he knew that if Alyssa truly loved him, which she did, she would say yes.

After eating their dinner, Cole took a deep breath. "Sweetie, are you okay? You've been acting strange all night," she commented.

"I'm fine. Alyssa, do you remember the day we first met?" He asked.

"Yeah, you were trying to find your parents," she replied.

"Well, that's also the day I fell in love with you. Two years ago today, that happened."

Alyssa counted back and he was right. This was the day they first met. She gasped when he dropped down onto one knee, took her left hand in his, removed he box from his pocket, and looked up into her eyes. "Alyssa Enrile, I love you more than words can describe, will you marry me?" He asked. He let her hand go for a second just to open the box, then he held her hand again. Alyssa felt tears press against her eyes and nodded.

"Yes, Cole Evans. I'll marry you," she replied.

He then slipped the ring onto her finger. He then hugged her tight. People around them that saw the proposal clapped for them. "I love you," he whispered.

"I love you too," she answered.

He pulled back and saw the tears falling down her face. He wiped them away and smiled at her. "No tears," he insisted. She nodded and placed both of her hands on his face.

"I can't believe it. We're finally getting married," she told him.

Cole nodded before she pulled him into a kiss.

The spy sat outside the restaurant and took pictures of the proposal. He sighed as he finished his job. Now, he had to put the folder together to give to his boss.

That night, Alyssa was lying awake in Cole's arms. She looked at her engagement ring with a smile. She was engaged to the perfect man. The man she dreamed of marrying for so long. Now it was happening. Her dream was coming true and she was as happy as could be. She sighed and then she fell asleep in his arms.


	10. A Man's Revenge

Chapter 10: An Evil Man's Revenge

Each day the wedding was coming closer and closer. Alyssa was getting excited. She couldn't wait to become Cole's wife. Cole was a bit nervous though. He wasn't sure that he was good enough for Alyssa's heart. He could list all the things why her father would hate him. Alyssa didn't care if her father didn't approve of Cole. She was in love with Cole and she wanted to marry Cole.

One morning, Cole woke up and found the love of his life sleeping with her head on his chest. He got up and walked over to the window. Alyssa woke up and turned to her side to see Cole standing by the window. "What are you thinking about?" She asked. Cole turned and looked at her while leaning against the wall.

"Alyssa, are you sure you want to marry me?" He asked.

Alyssa got up from bed and walked over to him. Her white, silk nightgown brushing against his hand. She held onto his hands and looked at him. "Cole, why do you keep asking me this question every morning since we got engaged?" She asked.

"I just feel that I'm not good enough for you," he replied.

She placed her hands on the sides of his face. "You are the best thing that ever happened to me. From day one and all the way until the day forever ends you will be the perfect choice for me," she insisted. Cole sighed and wrapped his arms around her in a hug. She had her arms circle his neck and closed her eyes. "I love you, so very much," she whispered.

"I love you too," he answered.

Roger was working on the reports his class gave him when the spy came in. "Sir, I brought you the stuff you wanted with Miss Enrile and Mr. Evans," he informed.

"Good," he stated.

The spy put a folder on his desk. "Everything you want in this folder," he stated. Roger paid the money he owed the spy and picked the folder up. He opened it to see the pictures of the dates during the past year. He got what he wanted. He turned through pictures of Cole and Alyssa during their dinner and dancing dates. He saw the pictures of their first date. He looked over at the tape that had the first date labeled on it. He put it in his tape recorder and listened to the commotion inside of her apartment. He couldn't believe what he was hearing inside that room. Listening to her cry out in ecstasy. He stopped the tape and looked at the picture of when Cole proposed to Alyssa. "She will soon be mine," he sneered.

Cole and Alyssa were walking around the park again. "So many things happened in the park during the past year," she commented. He wrapped an arm around her waist with a sigh.

"Yeah, a lot has happened here. This is where I decided to stay here for good," he commented.

Alyssa placed her head on his shoulder. He held her to him and placed a kiss on the top of her head. They walked over to the lake and stared into the water. Then they started walking along the lake. Before Cole could do anything, Alyssa had pushed him into the water. She was laughing like a schoolgirl and he stood up. "You're going to pay for that," he threatened.

"Really? How is that?" She asked.

She shrieked when he started chasing after her.

They felt like they've been running for miles, even though its been only a few feet. Alyssa stopped only to have Cole run into her. They landed on the ground looking at each other. "Sorry, did I hurt you?" He asked. Alyssa just pulled him down into a kiss. Once they pulled out of the kiss, they stared into each other's eyes.

"Does that answer your question?" She asked.

He ran his hands through her hair and smiled at her. "It sure does," he replied. He then planted another kiss on her lips.

In the bushes, somebody was watching them. Trying to protect them just in case.

Later that afternoon, Cole and Alyssa were heading back towards the car. They were smiling at each other, but then it all happened so fast. Cole felt something hard make contact with the back of his head. "COLE!" Alyssa screamed. She ran to his side only to feel the person knock her on the back of her head too. Cole was left there while Alyssa was dragged into a van.

Roger arrived at a warehouse and placed Alyssa on a bed. He chained her arms and legs to the bed and left with an evil grin on his face. He was going have Alyssa whether Cole liked it or not.

Cole woke up and winced when he touched the back of his head. He jumped up and looked around. "ALYSSA! ALYSSA!" He called. There was no answer. He was alone, his fiancé was gone.

"I can't help you find her," a voice commented.

"Who's there?" Cole demanded.

"Over here."

Cole looked over and his eyes widened at who stood there.


	11. Calling for Backup

Chapter 11: Calling for Backup

"Merrick?" Cole asked. Merrick Baliton came out from behind the trees and stood in front of Cole. "Where have you been?" He asked.

"I've been around," Merrick replied.

"Alyssa, she's gone."

"I know. I have been informed about what's been going on during the past year."

"How?"

Merrick grabbed Cole's shoulder. "I'll explain while we go to call some old friends," he replied. Cole nodded and as they got into his car, they went back to his and Alyssa's apartment. "I have returned to Turtle Cove to see you guys again. I had bumped into a guy in a bar babbling to himself. I heard him mention that he was spying on you guys. I had him explain more and he told me everything. This Henderson guy sent this spy after you and Alyssa. He followed you guys everywhere. He took pictures of everything that you guys did. If he couldn't see you, he would record everything. These were his orders. Now that he has finished his job, he regrets taking the pictures and recording the conversations," Merrick explained.

"So, I have been watched since I started dating Alyssa?" Cole asked.

"Yes, now that Roger has her, we have to hurry in order to save her."

"If Roger lays a hand on her, I'll kill him with my bare hands."

Merrick could see the fire in Cole's eyes. "We'll need professionals to help us with this one," Merrick commented. Cole knew who he was suggesting and then he stopped in front of his and Alyssa's apartment.

They got into the apartment and Cole grabbed the phone, dialing a familiar number.

A phone was ringing in an office and the person picked up. "Collins," Wes answered.

"Wes, Alyssa's gone," Cole informed.

"What do you mean she's gone?"  
"Someone knocked me unconscious earlier and when I woke up she was gone."

"Calm down, Eric and I will be right there."

Wes hung up and looked up at Eric. "Alyssa's gone," he informed.

"Let's go," Eric insisted.

Wes nodded and grabbed his hat before they left.

****

(In the Warehouse)

Alyssa woke up with a groan and was about to get up when she felt chains on her arms. She looked around and found herself in a room and she was tied to a bed. She gasped when the door was open and Roger stood there. "Good evening, beautiful," Roger greeted. She glared at him.

"Roger, you better let me go. I have friends in very high places that will hunt you down like a dog," she informed.

She jerked her head away when he tried to touch her. "Go ahead, struggle, I can live with that," he told her. He then left the room and Alyssa looked around the room with fear.

"Oh, Cole, please help me," she whispered.

****

(Back at the Apartment)

Cole was sitting in the living room with his head in his hands when there was a knock on the door. Merrick patted Cole on the back before going over to answer it. "Wes, Eric," he greeted.

"Merrick, it's good to see you again," Wes greeted back.  
"Where's Cole?" Eric asked.

"He's over here and he's a wreck," Merrick replied.

Wes and Eric came in and saw that Merrick was right when he said that he was a wreck. "Cole," Wes called. Cole lifted his head and they saw the fire burning in his eyes.

"What exactly happened?" Eric asked.

"It's like what I told Wes. Alyssa and I were walking through the park and I was knocked unconscious. When I woke up, she was gone," Cole explained.

"Do you have any idea of who took her?" Wes asked.

"Yeah, thanks to the information Merrick gave me. There was this one guy, Roger Henderson. He worked with Alyssa at the school. He even attacked her once in the park. He hired a spy to keep track of during the past year. I guess he just cracked ever since Alyssa and I go engaged," Cole explained.

Wes nodded and then looked over at Eric. Then they both looked back over at Cole. "Don't worry, Cole. We'll find Mr. Henderson and we'll get him to let Alyssa go," Wes assured him.

"Oh, yeah? Hopefully you can. Hopefully that by the time we get to him that Alyssa is still the girl I fell in love with," Cole mumbled.

Merrick and the two Silver Guardians watched as Cole stood up and pushed his hair back from his eyes. "Even if we do find her, how do we know that she'll ever be the same?" Cole asked.

"We don't know, Cole, but we will get Alyssa away from Mr. Henderson," Eric replied.

Cole then turned to look at them. "If he does anything to hurt her. I promise you that I will kill him with my bare hands," he growled. He then looked at Merrick. "Do you know where that spy went?" He asked.

"No, after that night at the bar, he was gone. It's just like he disappeared," Merrick replied.

"Spy, what spy?" Wes asked.

"Roger had hired a spy to keep track of Alyssa and me during the past year. Merrick found him in a bar drunk as a skunk and he told Merrick everything," Cole replied.

"Do you get a good look at him?" Eric asked.

"Yeah," Merrick replied.

"Okay, let's get a description of him and we can send it out over the town asking people if they've seen him," Wes instructed.

They agreed and Cole watched as they got down to business. However, he left.

When Cole didn't come back after an hour, Eric and Wes had a feeling of where he went. "We better get Taylor," Eric stated.

"If you think your wife can get through to him," Wes commented.

"Taylor can get through to Cole," Eric assured him.

"Let's just hope she doesn't have to hit him to get him to see it her way."

He winced when Eric whacked him over the head while he was on the phone. "Taylor. I need you to do something for me," Eric started.


	12. Comforting Each Other

Chapter 12: Comforting Each Other

Cole was sitting out by the lake remembering the moment he had just shared with Alyssa only hours ago. Tears of anger fell down his face and he wiped them away furiously. "Curse you, Roger. I'll kill you when I find you," he growled.

"Cole," a voice called.

He turned and saw Taylor standing there. "Are you okay?" She asked.

"Sure, yeah, I'm okay. My fiancé has been kidnapped by an obsessed egomaniac that nearly raped her in the park," he replied sarcastically.

She sat next to him with a sigh. "Cole, Alyssa's going to be fine," she tried to tell him. He stood up with anger showing in his eyes.

"Really? After a man nearly raped her has her now, you're telling me that she's going to be okay. That's great, Tay. I feel much better now," he snapped.

Taylor stood up with anger showing in her eyes. "Look, I'm not happy about this either. Alyssa's my best friend. She's been like my sister. Don't you dare sit here and tell me that I don't know what I'm talking about," she snapped back.

"I never said that, but thank you for pointing that out to me," he mumbled.

"Cole, stop it," Taylor demanded.

"No, I'm not going to stop. I'm not going to calm down. I'm not going to sit down and pretend that EVERYTHING'S GOING TO BE OKAY!"

Taylor watched as he punched a tree and then listened to him cuss. She sighed as she walked over to him. "If he hurts her in anyway, I promise you that I will kill him," Cole mumbled. She placed a hand on his shoulder, but he shrugged her hand away.

"Cole, we're all worried about Alyssa. We all love her. What affects one of us affects all of us," she explained.

To her surprise, that finally got through to him. Cole slowly fell to his knees and she kneeled down next to him. She placed a hand on his shoulder. Such a familiar gesture when he just found out that his parents were dead. "We will get Alyssa back and she'll be okay. I promise Cole," she told him.

The next thing she knew, she was holding Cole like a child and he was crying against her.

"I can't live without her, Tay. I need her," he sobbed.

She stroked his dark brown hair with a sigh. "I know," she answered. Taylor let him cry against her.

"What am I going to do, Taylor? I can't concentrate long enough to send a message to any animals to help me find her," he babbled.

"Don't worry, Cole. We'll find her."

Cole was silent for a moment and Taylor could tell that he was starting to settle down a bit. She held him and tears fell down her own face. They were both afraid of what Roger would do to Alyssa. They were afraid of what Alyssa would be like when they did find her.

Wes, Eric, and Merrick were getting to work when Taylor came in with Cole behind her. They watched as the former Red Ranger went into his and Alyssa's bedroom and closed the door behind him. "How did you get him to come back?" Wes asked.

"It wasn't easy that's for sure. Heck, I had to watch him punch a tree just so he could get his steam out," she replied.

"I'm surprised he didn't bust his hand," Merrick commented.

"Pain doesn't affect him right now. His heart's breaking right now," Taylor told them.

Taylor brought out the first aid kit and went into the room to clean Cole's hand. He winced when she cleaned out the cut. "Ow! That hurts," he hissed in pain.

"It's going to hurt. I have to put this on unless you want to get an infection," she insisted.

She grabbed his hand and started to clean it out. "Look at all this bark in your hand," she commented. She then started to take some of the bark from his knuckles.

"Alyssa and I have these huge plans for the wedding, Taylor. She had such a plan that you'd be amazed," he commented.

"Really, what kind of plans?" She asked.

"Well, she wants the wedding to be in the park. She loves that park and we shared special moments in that park. She told me to invite all of the Red Rangers to the wedding. She found it an honor that I got to meet all of the Red Rangers."

"Well, you did see Eric and Wes there."

"That's not it, Taylor. She found it neat that Eric, Wes, and I got to meet the first Red Ranger and the Power Ranger Legend, Tommy Oliver."

"I agree with Alyssa, it was an honor."

He winced when she cleaned the cut out. "Next time, when you need to hit something, make sure it's not a tree, we don't need to go through this again," she commented. Cole nodded and sighed.

"Taylor, the last time you comforted me was when I found out my parents were dead," he reminded.

"Yeah, it was."

"How can you be so calm about this?"

Taylor smiled as she wrapped his hand up. "There, done," she announced. She got up and was about to put the kit away when she watched Cole look out the window. She sighed, walked out into the kitchen, and placed her hand on her forehead.

"Hey, you okay?" Eric asked.

She sat up quickly and wiped her tears away. "Yeah, I'm fine," she replied. She turned and looked at her husband. "I'm okay," she lied. Eric could see the sadness in her eyes and sighed.

"Come here," he murmured.

He wrapped his arms around her and she cried against him. Eric ran circles on her back and soothed her sobs. "It's okay," he whispered.

Cole went into his room and got into the bed. He sighed as he looked over at the picture of him and Alyssa. He looked over to see Alyssa's spot empty. He hated he feeling of being alone. He pulled Alyssa's pillow to him and let her scent fill his senses. Then he fell into a deep sleep, dreaming of his beloved Alyssa, and vowing that if Roger hurt her that he was going to kill him.


	13. Alyssa's Pain

Chapter 13: Alyssa's Pain

Alyssa woke up with a kink in her neck. "This is not a way to sleep," she mumbled. She turned when she heard the door open. Roger stood there with a grin.

"Good morning, Beautiful," he greeted.

"Let me go, Roger. Cole's going to find you and when he does, he will kill you."

"I haven't even done anything...yet."

She tried backing away when he went to touch her. "Come on, Alyssa. You know that this is right. Your path is supposed to come to me. Not to that pathetic traveler," he sneered. She then glared at him.

"That 'traveler' is more man that you could ever be," she snapped.

He then grabbed her face and glared at her. "We'll see about that," he sneered. He pulled her into a kiss and forced her mouth open. He straddled her waist and then he pulled out of he kiss. Alyssa closed her eyes trying to block out everything as he undid her blouse. "So beautiful," he murmured. When she tried to fight back, he slapped her hard across the face. When she tried again she yelped when he punched her. "The more you cooperate, the less pain there is to it," he told her.

"Roger, please don't do this," she begged.

He stopped what he was doing and he touched her face. "This is the only way to prove to your precious Cole that you're mine," he answered.

"You're disgusting," she hissed.

"Well, that's life, sweetie."

Tears fell down her face and she knew that if she struggled, it was just going to take longer and it was going to be worse. She just let out whimpers every time it touched her. Every time he touched her, it felt like ice cubes were thrown onto her body.

An hour later, he put her clothes back and left. Alyssa whimpered as the pain finally hit her hard. She felt pain go through her arms and her thighs. "Cole," she whimpered. She then fell asleep with tears on her face.

That was the routine during the next two days. Roger would come in, finish up his fun, and then would leave her alone. The only time she had a break was for eating, sleeping, and bathroom breaks. That was it.

Two days later, Alyssa was trying to escape when the door came open. She gasped when it was Roger. "Hello, my sweet," he greeted.

"Roger, you've got what you wanted. You were able to get me. Now please let me go," she begged.

"I can't do that. Then you'll go back to that pathetic boy."

"That boy is the love of my life. I will marry him once he finds me and gets me out of here."

Roger laughed and sat next to her. "You know, you have too much confidence in you. 'Cole's going to save me. Cole's going to teach you a lesson.' Yeah, I've heard about it two days in a row now. And you know something? I'm going to tell you what's going to happen as soon as your precious Cole finds you. I'm going to corner him and then I'm going to blast his brains out of his head," he laughed. Alyssa gasped and then her torture came again.

That evening, Alyssa was trying to free her wrists when she saw a sparrow sitting by the window. She prayed that the sparrow would see her and would go to Cole. She then saw the sparrow look at her and watched as it flew away.


	14. The Sparrow

Chapter 14: The Sparrow

Cole was sitting in his room when Taylor walked in. "Hey," she greeted. He sat up with a sigh.

"Hey," he greeted back.

"How are you holding up?" She asked.

"That depends, my fiancé is still missing. The man that kidnapped her is missing. We can't find the spy that's been watching us during the past year."

"You seem to be holding up better than how you've been holding up two days ago."

Cole placed his head on his hands and took a deep breath. "I love her, Taylor. I love her so much that I'll die if she dies," he explained. She placed a hand on his shoulder and then looked up when Eric came in.

"Cole, we found him," he announced.

Cole jumped off the bed. "Which one? The spy or Roger?" He asked.

"The spy," Eric replied.

Cole followed them out of the room and towards Headquarters.

The spy sat in an interrogation room and Cole stood behind the window as he watched Wes and Eric interrogate the spy. "What have you caught on tape and photography?" Eric asked.

"I caught everything that they've done. Mr. Henderson sent me a message telling me that my services were needed. So, I went to his office. He gave me two pictures. One picture was of the girl and the other was of the boy," the spy replied.

"When you say you got everything what do you mean?" Wes asked.

"I have a copy of all the stuff I took when I was on this job," the spy replied.

A folder was then placed in front of them. Wes took out a tape that had 'first date' written on it. He then put it in the tape player.

Cole's eyes widened when he heard the tape. "No, way!" He gasped.

Wes and Eric were just as shocked as Cole was. Eric turned the tape off and looked at the spy. "What in the world possessed you do this?" Wes demanded.

"I was doing my job," the spy replied.

"Recording two people having sex was your job?"

"That was my job."

Cole fell into a chair in disbelief. "No way! He recorded my private life," he whispered.

Wes took a deep breath and he looked at the spy. "Why did you take this job? If you knew what he was going to do, why did you take it?" He asked.

"I needed the money," the spy replied.

"To pay off your debts?" Eric asked.  
"And my bills. Silver Guardian, do you have any children?" The spy asked.

Wes knew that the spy was talking to him. "I have a baby girl," Wes replied.

"We've got something in common. I have two little girls. One is seven the other is five. I would die for both of them. Would you do anything for your little girl?" The spy asked.

"Yes," Wes replied.

"That's why I took this job. I wanted to give my little girls everything they need. Especially my little, Laura. I'm lucky if I can get her to a doctor. I don't have the money to get her to one."

"What about your wife?"

The spy laughed. "The woman that walked out on my little girls when they were three and one? She doesn't care about our children. Now, my little Laura has pneumonia. I can't get her to a doctor to give her the proper treatment. Tell me, Guardian, what would you do for your little girl if you were in this position? You get this big break of getting money to cure your daughter's disease, would you take it or would you let your daughter die?" The spy asked. Wes could see where this man was coming from. The spy wanted to take care of his little girl.

Cole couldn't believe that this man took the job to get his daughter medicine. He could see why he wanted to take the job now. He wanted his daughter to feel better or he would lose her.

"Sir, do you have any idea where Mr. Henderson took Miss Enrile?" Eric asked.

"No, on my last day, he just gave me my money and I left. I never had any contact with the man since," he replied.

"What is your name by the way?" Wes asked.

"I'm Jackson Taylor. I have no criminal record if you're trying to look me up. Can you help my little girl?"

Eric looked over at the window and knew that Taylor and Cole were looking straight back at him. Then Wes answered Jackson. "We'll get your daughter the medical attention she needs. Thank you for your cooperation, Mr. Taylor," Wes told him. Jackson stopped Wes before he could go.

"Guardian, I didn't know he was going to kidnap the girl. I swear," he insisted.

"From what you're telling me today, I believe you," Wes assured him.

Cole then stood outside waiting when Jackson was taken out of the interrogation room. "Take care of my little girl, Guardian," he insisted. Wes placed a hand on Cole's shoulder and nodded to Jackson.

"We'll get her the help she needs," Wes assured him.

"Where are your daughters?" Eric asked.

"I left them with a neighbor. My Laura needs help," Jackson replied.

"We're on it," Wes stated.

Cole pulled out a picture of Alyssa and then he looked up to see Jackson standing in front of him. "Mr. Evans, I'm truly sorry about what happened to your fiancé," he apologized. Cole placed a hand on his shoulder. Knowing that his words were coming from his heart. As he was listening to him in the interrogation room, he could tell.

"I know you're telling the truth, Mr. Taylor. I hope your daughter gets better," Cole told him.

"Thank you, Mr. Evans. I can help you save her, if you need me to."

"That won't be necessary, you've done enough today. I'm sure you'll get a fair trial for this."

Jackson nodded and then he was taken away.

Later that afternoon, Cole was sitting on a rock by the lake not knowing that it was Jen walking up behind him. "How are you doing?" She asked. Cole looked up at her with a sigh.

"I'd be better once Alyssa's back home," he replied.

She sat by the rock and looked out over the lake. "I used to come to the park in Silver Hills to think. Especially when I was feeling down after Alex's 'death'. Now, I come to the park to think about all of the good things that's happened to me in my life. I married Wes and I have my little Jessica," she explained. She then looked up at Cole. "You should have faith that Alyssa's okay. If Roger did hurt Alyssa in anyway, I'll see to it personally that he'd be locked up for good," she told him. Cole chuckled and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Wes is a very lucky guy," he told her.

"Yeah, but I'm a very lucky woman."

Then a sparrow flew by Cole's head, making him fall off the rock. "What the heck was that?" He asked. Then the sparrow landed in front of him. "Well, hello," he greeted. He then kneeled in front of the bird and it jumped onto his hand. He listened to the bird's thoughts and Jen watched as his eyes widened in disbelief. "Where is she?" He asked. The bird let out a small 'tweet' as an answer. "Show me," he insisted. The sparrow flew off and Cole followed the bird with Jen right behind him.


	15. The Warehouse and the Plan

Chapter 15: The Warehouse and the Plan

"Cole, wait up," Jen insisted. Cole followed the bird, hoping that he finally found Alyssa. The bird landed in a bush and started cheeping.

"Over here," he whispered.

Jen stood behind Cole as he looked behind a bush. They were staring at a warehouse. "Of course, he would take Alyssa here. This place is isolated from the city. It would the perfect place for him to put his plan into action," Cole whispered. They ducked when a guard walked by them.

"So, what are we going to do?" Jen asked.

"We tell Wes and Eric. Then we make a plan of our own," he replied.

She nodded and they hurried away.

(Inside the Warehouse)

Alyssa was struggling against her chains and whimpered in defeat. She felt a breeze come from the window and a familiar scent was on the wind. "Cole," she whispered.

(Back at the Apartment)

Cole and Jen came running through the door. "We found her," Jen announced. Wes and Eric stood up in disbelief.

"Where is she?" Wes asked.

"She's in a warehouse on the outskirts of the city," Cole replied.

"Are you sure she's there?" Eric asked.

"I'm positive," Cole replied.

"How can you be so sure?" Wes asked.

"There are guards everywhere. And besides, a little bird told me," Cole replied.

"It's a good thing you have that gift of yours," Eric commented.

"Yeah, now all we need is to set up a plan. No other Silver Guardians can be here. It'll put too much of a risk of losing Roger and Alyssa," Jen explained.

They sat down and they worked out a plan.

Later that afternoon, Cole went to visit Jackson's daughter. He had a little rose in his hand and he walked into the room. He saw the girl asleep, but she looked terrible. He placed the rose in a vase next to her bed and touched the girl's hand. "Thankfully, it was your dad that did this. If it were someone else, I don't think we would be this close to find Alyssa. You saved us, Laura. You really did," he murmured. The child coughed and he touched her sweaty forehead. "Get well soon, Laura," he whispered. Then he left. Not knowing that Taylor was watching him.

When Cole got home, he saw that the plan was finished. It was simply going to work out like this.

Cole was going to be with Wes and Eric while Jen and Taylor stayed back. Cole was going to hide while Wes and Eric made it look like they surrendered. When Alyssa was released, Cole would ambush Roger and that would do the arrest. Now, all that worried them was if the plan was going to work.

(Back at the Warehouse)

Alyssa groaned after another hour of torture came at her. She knew once she got out, she was going to burn her clothes. She sat up when food was brought to her and she ate wearily. "Cole's going to come for me, and he'll kill Roger for doing this to me," she mumbled. She winced when she felt pain shoot through her mouth when she tried to eat.

Once her dinner plate was taken away, Roger came back in and the torture came back.

That night, Alyssa was able to move around a little bit so she could get some sleep. The chains were longer than the last chains, so she was able to sleep. She fell asleep with tears on her face and started dreaming about Cole again.


	16. Saving Alyssa

Chapter 16: Saving Alyssa

Cole, Eric, and Wes were in the truck when they pulled up the warehouse. "Okay, just remember our plan," Wes reminded. Cole nodded and waited for them to go inside.

Alyssa winced when Roger yanked her up from the bed. "We've had enough fun now," he commented. Alyssa glared at him and for the first time during those three days she was there, she finally landed a punch on his chin. She yelped when he slapped her across the face. She fell and looked up when he stood above her. "I'd make you pay for that, but we don't have time," he sneered. Just then, his partner came running in.

"Roger, we have Silver Guardians here," he informed.

"And Cole?"

"I don't see him."

"Well, he must be with them. Don't send her out until I say."

"All right."

Alyssa winced when his partner grabbed her arm and watched as Roger left the room.

Cole hid when Roger came in. "So, we have Mr. Collins and Mr. Myers. I've heard a lot about you. Two men who are Power Rangers. A man like yourself, Mr. Myers, fell for the Yellow Wild Force Ranger. And you, Mr. Collins, fell in love with the Pink Ranger on your team," he explained.

"Where is Alyssa?" Wes demanded.

"Where is Cole?" Roger demanded.

"Cole isn't here, it's just us," Eric lied.

Cole stayed on top of the crates and hoped to see Alyssa, to see if she was okay. "What's the matter, Silver Guardians? Don't you have your teams to back you up?" Roger asked.

"We wanted to this to go quietly once we have the girl," Wes replied.

"You won't get Alyssa, she's mine," Roger snapped.

"Let us see, Alyssa," Eric ordered.

Roger sighed as he looked at the two stubborn men. "These actions will get you killed, but if you insist," he sighed. He snapped his fingers and Alyssa was dragged out from the darkness. Cole's eyes widened in disbelief.

Her right cheek was bruised, her forehead had a cut, her bottom lip was swollen, she had a bruise next to her right eye, he could see the bruises on her arms, and her clothes were in shreds.

Roger then grabbed Alyssa's arm from his partner and sent him away. "Don't you see, Silver Guardians? She's mine," he snapped.

"You're going to be in so much trouble," Eric snapped.

"Who's going to stop me? You?" Roger asked.

Roger then pulled a gun out and aimed it at Eric. Cole then grabbed onto some chains and swung down. "NO!" Cole shouted. He then kicked Roger and with the amount of force he put on him, Roger flew across the floor and Alyssa dropped to the floor. Cole let the chains go and ran to Alyssa. "Alyssa," he murmured. She looked at him in pain.

"Cole?" She asked.

"Yeah, let's get you out of here," he insisted.

He was about to pick her up when Roger stood up. "NO! YOU WON'T TAKE HER AWAY FROM ME!" He roared. Cole ended up on his back and Roger's hands were around his throat.

"COLE!" Alyssa screamed.

Just then, Taylor came running in. She gasped when she saw Eric get thrown across the room from one of Roger's partners. "Eric!" She gasped. She ran over and helped him up. "Are you okay?" She asked.

"I'm fine, get Alyssa out of here," he replied.

Taylor nodded and ran over to Alyssa. Wes was then thrown across the room and he hit the wall. Eric ran over and helped Wes up from the ground. Cole looked over to see Taylor helping Alyssa. "GET HER OUT OF HERE!" Cole shouted. He then brought his leg up and flipped Roger onto his back. "GO NOW!" He ordered.

"COLE!" Alyssa called.

Cole watched as Taylor led Alyssa out of the warehouse and looked at Roger. "How dare you lay your filthy hands on her?" He snapped.

"Alyssa is mine, Evans," Roger spat.

Cole grabbed the collar of his shirt and glared at him. "Alyssa isn't property," he snapped.

"She is property, she's my property," Roger laughed.

Cole then kicked him in the gut and watched him fly into the barrels behind him. He turned to Eric and Wes. "GET OUT OF HERE!" He shouted. He groaned when he was thrown onto his back.

"We're not leaving without you, Cole," Wes insisted.

"Don't worry about me, just get out of here. I'll get out as soon as I can," he assured them.

Eric and Wes looked at each other and nodded before running out of the building.

Alyssa's injuries were being taken care of when Eric and Wes came running out of the building. The paramedic gave her a blanket and she ran over to them. "Where's Cole?" She asked. Her heart stopped when they stared back at the warehouse.

Flames started in the warehouse and the two men were still going at it. Cole did a flying sidekick only to have it blocked and he blocked his attacks. Just then, Roger pulled out a knife. Cole dodged some of the attacks that Roger used on him. He gasped in pain when he felt the knife connect to his arm. He turned to see a large gash on his bicep. Blood came flowing down his arm and he looked at Roger with a glare. "I have wounded my prey," he laughed. He jumped at Cole and the former Red Ranger ducked and grabbed Roger's wrist. They both fought for the knife, but Cole just ended up with another gash on his forearm on his other arm. "Alyssa will be mine," Roger hissed. Cole winced when the knife went across his abs. He held his stomach and looked at him with a sneer.

"Alyssa will never be yours, while I still live," he snapped.

Cole did a flying kick and hit Roger in the chest. He watched as the kidnapper, rapist, and stalker fell to the ground and the knife fell from his hand. Cole ran over and grabbed the knife. "Now, we're both going to get out of here," he snarled. Roger stood up and Cole grabbed his arm while holding his side. They hurried out of the burning building before it fell on them. On their way out, Cole threw the knife out.

Wes and Eric looked up as Cole and Roger came out of the warehouse alive. Alyssa stood up when she saw that Cole was alive. She watched as the Silver Guardians dragged Roger away. Cole stood in front of Alyssa with a smile. "Well, I told you I'd never leave you," he told her. Alyssa smiled and threw her arms around him. Cole hugged her back with a sigh.

"I just thought I was never going to see you again," she whispered.

"I'll always be with you, Alyssa," he whispered back.

Suddenly, Wes watched as Cole collapsed to the ground. "COLE!" He and Alyssa shouted. He ran over to him and saw the gash across his stomach, forearm, and bicep. "WE NEED A PARAMEDIC!" He shouted. The paramedics ran over and Taylor had Alyssa stand up.

"He's lost a lot of blood, we have to get him to the hospital, now," the paramedic informed.

Alyssa watched as they got Cole into the truck and her hands went over her face in tears. Taylor sighed as she rubbed Alyssa's shoulders. "He's going to be okay," she assured her. Alyssa then ran over to the truck.

"I'm coming with you," she insisted.

"We have room for one more," the second paramedic informed.

Alyssa got into the truck and held onto Cole's hand as the doors closed. "Don't you dare leave me, Cole. Not now," she whispered.


	17. Together Again

Chapter 17: Together Again

**Author's Note: Sorry for the delay. I was on vacation. Now I'm back and here's the next chapter. I hope you like it. Please Review.**

_Cole felt like he was floating. When he opened his eyes, he saw that he was standing in a cloud of white mist. "Hello?" He called. No answer. He looked around and saw that nobody was around. "HELLO!" He called again. Still no answer. "Where am I?" He asked. _

"You're in limbo, son," a voice replied.

Cole turned to see his parents, Richard and Elizabeth Evans, standing there. "Mom, dad?" He asked. Elizabeth nodded and he was in disbelief. "What do you mean, I'm stuck in limbo? Is Alyssa okay? What about Roger?" He asked.

"Alyssa's fine, son. She'll heal. Roger's got a good chance of going behind bars for life," Richard replied.

"That still doesn't answer about where I am," Cole commented.

"You're in limbo, Cole. You're stuck between life and death," Elizabeth informed.

"How can I get back?" He asked.

"All you have to do is choose. You have the choice of dying or living," Richard replied.

Cole nodded and then he looked over to see Alyssa sitting by his bed with tears in her eyes. "Mom, dad, what'll happen to Alyssa?" He asked. Elizabeth sat next to her son and sighed.

"Cole, we've been watching you grow up from a little baby to a grown man. We know that you'll do the right thing," she assured him.

Cole nodded and sighed. "I have to be with her, mom. I need her just as much as she needs me," he confessed. Richard placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Well then, son, you know what to do," Richard stated.

Cole nodded and stood up. "I'm going to miss you guys, so much," he told them. He embraced his parents with a sigh.

"We'll always be with you, Cole," Elizabeth assured him.

Then he felt darkness come over him.

Cole heard a beeping sound and opened his eyes. He quickly closed them again when light hit his eyes. He looked over to see Alyssa sitting next to his bed, holding onto his hand, and her head was on the side of his bed. He looked over across the room to see Wes sleeping in one chair with Jen sleeping in his lap. Next to them were Eric asleep on the bench next to the far wall. He was leaning up against the wall and Taylor was lying across the bench with her head in his lap. Cole looked back over at Alyssa. He reached over and wiped the tear away from her face. Alyssa stirred and opened her eyes. "Alyssa," he whispered. She sat up and wiped the rest of her tears away.

"Cole, you're okay," she whispered.

Cole smiled and nodded. "I'm fine, Gorgeous. I'm just fine," he replied. The heard everyone else wake up and Cole smiled to see his friends.

"Cole, you're up," Jen announced.

They got up and walked over to his bed. "Hey, buddy, how are you doing?" Wes asked. Cole chuckled and then he felt Alyssa holding his hand tight.

"I've been better," he replied.

He suddenly felt pain go through his head. "Did anybody get the number on that truck?" He asked. Everyone chuckled at his comment. "What happened to Roger?" He asked.

"The police stated that Roger has a good chance of not getting out of the mental ward they're sending him to," Eric replied.

"Thank God for that," Cole stated.

They nodded and Alyssa touched his face. "Alyssa," he whispered. She smiled as he touched her face.

"I'm here and I'm not leaving anytime soon," she assured him.

The rest of the group decided to leave the couple alone for awhile. Alyssa looked over his wounds that he took for her safety. "Oh, Cole," she whispered. She touched the bandage that was around his stomach. She then looked at him with tear filled eyes. "You were almost killed because of me," she murmured. He held onto her hand and looked at the engagement ring he put on her finger.

"Lyssa, I would die for you. I love you too much to lose you," he told her.

"Then I would lose you. Tell me how would I live without you?" She asked.

Cole sighed at the thought of what would happen to Alyssa if he died. He knew one thing for sure. She wouldn't live long without him. She said so herself the night before she was kidnapped. "Alyssa, how long have I been out?" He asked.

"Two weeks," she replied.

"Wow."

"We thought we lost you a few times."

He sighed sadly and leaned back against his bed and held her hand. "I saw my parents," he told her. She looked at him in disbelief.

"What did they say?" She asked.

"They told me that I had a choice. They told me that I could die and that I could live. If I were to choose death, I knew that you wouldn't be able to live that long after that. So, I decided to live to be with you. To fulfill our future together," he replied.

Alyssa smiled and held onto his hand. "Alyssa, I know that the wedding is going to be backed up because of court and you healing from the attack," he started. She hushed him with a kiss.

"Don't talk about the trial. Just hold me," she told him.

He held her in his arms and once she fell asleep in his arms, he fell asleep knowing that this was the way it was supposed to be.


	18. Court Day I

Chapter 18: Court Day I

A few weeks later, Cole and Alyssa were sitting in court and watched as everyone came in. Alyssa closed her eyes when Roger was brought into the room. "All rise for the honorable Jude Harriet Johnson," the clerk announced. Everyone stood up as the judge came in. Cole wrapped his arm around his fiancé once they were able to sit down.

"Our case today is Roger Henderson being tried for the rape and kidnapping of Miss Alyssa Enrile and the attempted murder of Mr. Cole Evans. Court may begin," Judge Johnson announced.

She then looked over at the defending councilor. "You may begin, councilor," she informed. The councilor stood up.

"People of the court, you may have heard of what the people have said about my client. However, how do we really know about really happened? Are we sure that the 'victim' was actually raped and kidnapped? Or could she have possible acted out the whole thing? Do we know that my client had tried to murder Mr. Evans? Maybe he as trying to defend himself," he explained.

Alyssa squeezed Cole's hand as the councilor went on. Just then, the prosecuting councilor stood up. "I would like to call Mr. Jackson Taylor to the stand," the councilor announced. Jackson got up and got up on the stand. After vowing to tell the truth, he sat down. "Now, Mr. Taylor, you were Mr. Henderson's spy were you not?" He asked.

"Yes," Jackson replied.

"Did you follow Mr. Evans and Miss Enrile around town for a year?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Because he was paying me good money. Enough to get my daughter the medical treatment she deserved."

"So, you were told to follow them around and take pictures of the couple. Were you told to record all of their conversations and actions?"

Just then, Roger's lawyer stood up. "Objection speculation," he objected.

"Overruled," Judge Johnson informed.

"I was told to use all of the technology I had to get all the things he needed on Mr. Evans and Miss Enrile," Jackson informed.

"And did you do it?" The prosecutor asked.

"Yes."

"No further questions."

The prosecutor sat down and the defender stood up and walked over to Jackson. "Mr. Taylor, did you meet Mr. Evans and Miss Enrile?" He asked.

"No," Jackson replied.

"Then, how did you know who to follow?" He asked.

"Mr. Henderson gave me photographs of Miss Enrile and Mr. Evans."

"You follow all of his commands?"

"Yes sir."

"You took pictures you recorded their conversations, but is it possible that this was a set up?"

"I don't think so sir, I have grown to know that Mr. Evans and Miss Enrile have had a special bond."

"You took the money for your daughter's medicine?"

"Yes sir."

"You went to my client's office and told him you would do the job?"

"Yes sir."

"How do we know you're not trying to defend Mr. Evans and Miss Enrile?"

The prosecutor stood up. "Objection, speculation," he objected.

"Sustained," Judge Johnson informed.

"No further questions," the defender informed.

"You may step down, Mr. Taylor," Judge Johnson informed.

The prosecutor stood up. "I call Mr. Cole Evans to the stand," he announced. Alyssa watched as her fiancé went up to the stand. Once he vowed to tell the truth, he sat down. "Mr. Evans, how long have you known Miss Enrile?" He asked.

"I have known Miss Enrile for two years," Cole replied.

"Mr. Evans, could you recall what happened the fifteenth of July?" He asked.

"Well, Miss Enrile and I were doing some planning. We were going back to the car when I felt something knock me over the head. The thing I remember before falling unconscious was Alyssa screaming for me. When I came to, Alyssa was gone," Cole explained.

"Did you receive a phone call from Alyssa at all?"

"No."

"How did you find Alyssa?"

Cole looked down at the stand before answering. "I was raised by a tribe and they have shown me the way of speaking to animals. Well, the day Alyssa was found, a sparrow had told me," he replied. He heard people chuckle and he cleared his throat.

"The hospital tells us that you were in the hospital for quite sometime, what happened?" He asked.

"I was stabbed three times from a knife," Cole replied.

"Who gave you the knife wounds?"

"Mr. Henderson."

"No further questions."

The prosecutor sat down and the defender stood up. "Mr. Evans, tell us what did the sparrow tell you?" He asked.

"The sparrow told me that he knew where Alyssa was. So, I followed him," Cole replied.

"Then what did you find?" He asked.

"I found a warehouse. There were guards everywhere. I went and retrieved the Silver Guardians and they helped me rescue Alyssa."

"Mr. Evans, when you stated earlier that day that you and Miss Enrile, what were you planning?"

"Alyssa and I were planning out wedding."

People gasped when the heard this. "You were planning your wedding?" He asked.

"Yes," Cole replied.

"Tell us, Mr. Evans, when you were knocked unconscious, do you really believe that Alyssa was screaming your name and not the name of my client?"

"Tell me this, sir, why would my fiancé scream another man's name?"

"Maybe she was relieved that you were out the way."

"I'm sure that Alyssa was screaming my name, sir."

"Mr. Evans, the night that Alyssa was rescued, tell us what you saw."

"I was sitting up on the crates, watching two of my friends purposely surrender themselves to Mr. Henderson. That was part of our plan. We were going to ambush Mr. Henderson once Alyssa was safe. Mr. Henderson had Alyssa dragged out of the room. He told the Silver Guardians that she was his. I attacked Mr. Henderson because he was going to kill one of my best friends. Then we had a large fight. I told Eric and Wes to leave before they got hurt. I had Eric's wife take Alyssa to safety earlier. As I fought Mr. Henderson, he had pulled a knife on me. He had cut my arm, shoulder, and my stomach. I had to get rid of the knife before he killed me. So, I knocked him unconscious. The last thing I remember was holding Alyssa."

The defender glared at Cole. "Or did you find my client with Miss Enrile and you wanted revenge. So, you attacked my client and he defended himself with the knife," he stated.

"No, that's not what happened," Cole insisted.

"Maybe once you had Miss Enrile alone, maybe you beat her to make it look like my client did it."

"NO! I would never hurt Alyssa. I would rather die than hurt her. I caught this man trying to rape Alyssa before. I knew that the day she went missing, he got what he wanted. So don't you DARE blame Alyssa's pain on ME!"

"No more questions."

Cole was able to step down and he glared at Roger before sitting next to Alyssa. She placed her head on his shoulder. "This court is adjourned. Tomorrow, we'll hear the testimonies from Mr. Collins, Mr. Myers, and Miss Enrile," Judge Johnson announced.

Sadly, the press had gotten a hold of the story. That night, Alyssa was sleeping against Cole while Cole was watching the news. "Mr. Cole Evans had confessed in court today that the day that Miss Alyssa Enrile was kidnapped that he and Alyssa were making plans for the wedding. Not only that, Mr. Evans has stated that Mr. Henderson has tried to rape Miss Enrile before. Tomorrow we'll be hearing Miss Enrile's testimony," the reporter explained. Cole turned the television off and looked over at the angel fast asleep in his arms. The one woman he wanted to spend the rest of his life with.

"Sweet heart, we should get to bed," he whispered.

"In a minute, Cole," she sighed.

He smiled when she fell back to sleep. Then he picked her up in a carrying position and carried her to their room. He placed her on the bed and crawled next to her and pulled her in his arms. "I love you," he whispered. Then he fell asleep.


	19. Court Day II

Chapter 20: Court Day II

Alyssa was sitting next to Cole and listened to Eric and Wes's testimonies. "I call Miss Alyssa Enrile to the stand," the prosecutor informed. Alyssa sat still for a second and Cole kissed the side of her head.

"It's okay," he whispered.

She nodded and stood up. She stood up on the stand. She placed her hand on the bible, swore to tell the truth, and sat down. "Miss Enrile, tell me what happened on the fifteenth of July," the prosecutor instructed.

"Well, Cole and I were walking back to his car after we were discussing what we were going to do with the wedding. I saw Cole fall and then I ran over to him. I felt something hard hit me in the head and I fell unconscious. When I woke up, Cole wasn't there. I was chained to a bed in a dark room. I looked up when the door opened and he was standing there," she started.

"Who was standing there, Miss Enrile?" He asked.

"Mr. Henderson was there. He walked over and pinned me down. Then he...then he," she trailed.

The prosecutor placed his hands on the rail looking at her. "What did he do, Miss Enrile?" He asked.

"Then he raped me. He raped me repeatedly for hours. I was only allowed to eat, sleep, and have bathroom breaks. Then, I was strapped down the bed again," she finished.

"How long were this frequent 'visits'?"

"He would come to the room maybe two or three times during the three days I was there."

"Miss Enrile, could you tell us what happened the day Mr. Evans rescued you?"

"Well, Mr. Henderson had yanked me off the bed, he was going to take me somewhere since the warehouse was discovered. His partner came running in and informed him that Mr. Collins and Mr. Myers were there. When he asked about Cole, the partner told him that Cole wasn't there. He ordered his partner to keep me in the room until he told him to bring me out. The next thing I knew, Cole had jumped from his hiding place and knocked Mr. Henderson to the ground. He was about to get me out of the warehouse when Mr. Henderson attacked him. Then, Mr. Myers's wife and my best friend, Taylor came running in and Cole ordered her to take me out of the warehouse. I was then taken out of the warehouse. What seemed like hours later, Cole came out of the warehouse with Mr. Henderson. I hugged him and then he fell unconscious. That was when I saw the knife marks all over him."

She fidgeted a bit once the prosecutor sat down and the defender stood up. "Miss Enrile, how long have you known my client?" He asked.

"I have known Mr. Henderson for two years," she replied.

"Miss Enrile, you told the court that Mr. Henderson hit you over the head and you woke up in a bed chained to it. How do we know that you didn't go with him willingly, wanting to leave Mr. Evans for good. Then when Mr. Evans found you with that man that he attacked you?"

"That's not true..."

"You could've been Mr. Henderson's lover."

"No, that's not what..."

"You were just engaged to Mr. Evans for a trap."

"NO! THAT'S NOT IT! You weren't there that day. I have been raped and the person that did it is in THAT CHAIR! If you want proof, you can ask my friends about how he's been stalking me. He's been watching me since I got my job as a kindergarten teacher. He wouldn't stop stalking me after I started dating Cole or when I became engaged. He wouldn't stop. He just kept following me. Whatever he tells this court will be a lie. He'll do anything to have me. Well guess what, I'd rather die a thousand deaths than have that man put his hands on me AGAIN!"

The defender looked at her in disbelief. Cole sat in his seat and nodded. Alyssa had shown the court what she was truly made of. "No more questions," the defender informed.

"You may step down, Miss Enrile," Judge Johnson informed.

Alyssa sat down next to Cole and held onto his hand. Tears fell down her face and Cole wrapped his arm around her shoulder. "I call Mr. Roger Henderson to the stand," the prosecutor informed. Roger stood up and walked over to the stand. He vowed to tell the truth and he sat down. "Mr. Henderson, tell us what happened on the fifteenth of July," the prosecutor instructed.

"I was waiting in the van near the park. I was watching Mr. Evans and Miss Enrile come out of the park. That was my and Miss Enrile's plan. We were going to lure Mr. Evans out in an empty area and knock him out so we could escape. We were going to run away together. Once they were out of the park, I knocked Mr. Evans unconscious and she came with me," he explained.

"What about the spy?" He asked.

"Mr. Taylor was supposed to keep an eye on Alyssa to make sure she didn't get hurt. I told him to use everything to protect Alyssa."

"What about the night you were arrested?"

"Alyssa and I were going to escape because our hiding spot was found. I was about to take Alyssa away when Mr. Evans came bursting into the room and grabbed Alyssa. While his two friends held me back, they made me watch as he beat my poor Alyssa. When he was done beating her, he turned to me and he was about to kill me, but I was able to pull my knife out of defend myself."

"So, did you kidnap and rape, Miss Enrile?"

"No."

"Did you try to kill Mr. Evans?"  
"No."

"No further questions."

The prosecutor sat back down next to Alyssa and Cole. He placed a hand on Alyssa's shoulder and watched as the defender stood up. "Mr. Henderson, you said that Mr. Evans attacked Miss Enrile, why?" He asked.

"Because he was jealous," Roger replied.

"Where were you going to take Miss Enrile?"

"We were going to go to Vegas, to get married."

"What about what Miss Enrile said earlier? She told the court that you had chained to a bed and you'd rape her two to three times a day, or is she trying to cover that up?"

"She's trying not to get hurt, sir."

"What about Mr. Evans when he told the court that you tried to kill him with a knife."

"I already told you, I was defending myself. I was trying to save Alyssa."

"Do you love Miss Enrile, Mr. Henderson."

"Yes."

"No further questions."

****

(Two Months Later)

Cole and Alyssa were walking along the beach with his arm wrapped around her shoulder. "It's unfair, Cole. How could he attack me like that on the stand?" She asked.

"He's trying to get Roger off the hook. However, he's guilty. Too many people are aware of what he did," he replied.

"I never want to see that man again," she whispered.

He kissed the side of her head and pulled her closer as they walked along the beach. "Once he's found guilty, he'll be put in a mental home and he'll never bother us again," he assured her. They looked up when a horn blared.

"Hey, Cole, Alyssa, the jury's got a verdict," Wes announced.

"Already?" Cole asked.

"Yeah, come on," Jen replied.

They got into the truck and went back to the courthouse.

They sat down in their seats and watched as everyone poured in and then the jury came in. "Has the jury reached a verdict?" Judge Johnson asked.

"Yes, ma'am," the lead juror replied.

He handed the clerk a slip of paper and then he handed it to Judge Johnson. "Would the defendant please stand?" Judge Johnson asked. Roger stood up and listened to the verdict. "Mr. Roger Henderson, being tried for the kidnapping of Miss Alyssa Enrile, guilty. For the rape of Miss Alyssa Enrile, guilty. For the attempted murder of Mr. Cole Evans, guilty. You are to be sentenced to life in a mental ward. This case is dismissed," Judge Johnson announced.

"Thank God!" Alyssa gasped.

Cole smiled and embraced Alyssa. Their lawyer, the prosecutor, shook Cole's hand and hugged Alyssa. "Congratulations," he told them.

"Thank you, Mr. Jacobson," Alyssa told him.

"Justice has been served here today," he announced.

Taylor and Jen embraced Alyssa while Eric and Wes patted Cole on the back, congratulating him on their victory. Alyssa looked up when Roger was dragged away and felt a chill go down her spine. Cole wrapped his arms around Alyssa's waist and kissed the side of her head. "It's finally over, Lyssa," he whispered. She nodded and hugged him tight.

"I love you," she whispered.

"I love you too," he answered.


	20. Three Months Later

Chapter 21: Three Months Later

Alyssa stood in her room looking at herself in the mirror. This was the day, she was finally marrying Cole Evans.

She was wearing white shoes, her wedding gown, her mother's necklace, Taylor's earrings, her hair was put up in a bun, a beautiful diamond tiara, and a veil sat on her head.

The wedding dress covered her feet, it puffed out on the bottom half a little bit. It had run-off shoulders, and it was made of silk.

She took a deep breath and then looked over to see Taylor standing there. "Hi," she greeted.

"Hi," she greeted back.

Taylor was Alyssa's maid-of-honor. She was wearing yellow high heels, a silk, yellow dress, the necklace Eric gave her for her birthday, and her hair was tied back in a French braid.

All of the bridesmaids' dresses were made of silk and except for Jen's dress, which was pink, Katie and Taylor's dresses were yellow. They had spaghetti straps and they zipped up in the back.

Taylor smiled at her best friend and hugged her. "This is finally happening," Taylor whispered. Taylor pulled back when she heard Alyssa sniffle. "Why are you crying?" She asked.

"Cole and I would've been married a long time ago if it weren't for Roger," Alyssa replied.

"Hey, no tears will ruin this wedding," she insisted.

Alyssa nodded and then they looked over when Jen and Katie came in. "What's going on?" Jen asked.

"She's just a little upset that it took them this long to get married," Taylor replied.

"Hey, no worries, Roger's gone and he's never coming back," Katie assured her.

Alyssa took a deep breath and stood up. "Let's get you married," Jen insisted. They looked up when the door opened to reveal Alyssa's father.

"Dad?" She asked.

She walked over and embraced him. Mr. Enrile smiled and pulled back to look at his daughter. "I never thought I'd ever see this day. You look beautiful, Alyssa," he complimented.

"Thank you," she told him.

He looked at the necklace around her neck and then he saw the nervousness in her eyes. "I think we should let them talk for a second," Jen insisted. Taylor, Katie, and Jen left and Alyssa sat down with her father sitting across from her.

"I guess you saw the news report those few months ago," she commented.

Mr. Enrile took his daughter's hand and sighed. "I did see the report. Why didn't you call and tell me what's going on?" He asked.

"I was afraid that you'd think me weak because I couldn't fight off a single man after all the training you gave me," she replied.

He got on his knees and took his daughter's face in his hands. "Alyssa, that man would've come after you no matter how many times you took him down. He needed to be stopped. I see that you chose the right man to protect you," he assured her. She placed her hands over his with a smile. "When I look into your face, I see your mother. Today, you look just like your mother when I married her. She would've been very proud of you," he added.

"That means a lot, dad," she murmured.

He stood her up and hugged her. "Now, let's get you married," he insisted. Alyssa nodded and she followed her dad out the door.

Cole stood at the altar with his friends, waiting for his soon-to-be wife to come down the aisle. He looked up as Alyssa and Mr. Enrile came down the aisle. He smiled to see how beautiful she looked. Once they stopped in front of the Cole, Alyssa's smile widened and she felt all nervousness leave her. "Who gives this woman to this man?" The minister asked.

"I do," Mr. Enrile replied.

He lifted the veil from Alyssa's face and placed a kiss on her cheek. He took Cole's hand and placed Alyssa's hand in his. He held onto their hands for a brief minute. "Take care of each other and love each other to no end," he instructed. They nodded and he sat down to watch the rest of the ceremony.

The minister said many prayers. Cole found himself looking out over his friends and his eyes widened when he saw Richard and Elizabeth standing in the back with smiles on their faces. Alyssa looked over and saw it too. She then looked back at Cole and gave him a gentle smile. "Do you, Cole Richard Evans, take Alyssa Isabelle Enrile to be your wife? Will you love, honor, and cherish her from rich or for poor, in sickness and in health, forsaking all others, and until death do you part?" The minister asked. Cole held onto Alyssa's hands with a smile.

"I do," he replied.

"And do you, Alyssa Isabelle Enrile, take Cole Richard Evans to be your husband? Will you love, honor, and obey him from rich or for poor, in sickness and in health, forsaking all others, and until death do you part?" The minister repeated.

Alyssa gave Cole's hands a gentle squeeze before answering. "I do," she replied. She then looked beside her father to see her mother sitting next to him. She saw the smile on her face just like how Cole's parents had smiles on their faces. The rings were then presented. Cole took the first ring, held Alyssa's hand up, and slipped the ring onto her left ring finger.

"With this ring, I thee wed," he vowed.

Alyssa took the other ring, lifted his hand up, and slipped it onto his left ring finger. "With this ring, I thee wed," she vowed. The last few prayers were said and then he smiled at Cole and Alyssa.

"By the powers invested in me, I pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride," he announced.

Cole didn't have to be told twice, he wrapped his arms around Alyssa's waist and pulled her into a kiss. "Ladies and gentlemen who witnessed this, I present to you, Mr. and Mrs. Cole Richard Evans," the minister announced. Everyone clapped for the newlyweds and stood up as they walked by them down the aisle.

At the reception, everyone was having a great time. Then it came time for Wes, Cole's best man, to say his speech. "When I first met Cole and Alyssa, we all know that they had a strong special bond. However, not wanting their duties to get in the way, they never let it go pass the friendship level. When I first met Cole, I was told that he was on a mission to find out what happened to his birthparents. Once he found out what really happened to them, I know that Alyssa was there to comfort him. Just like how Cole was able to comfort Alyssa during her trying times. Cole, Alyssa, I wish you luck. To Cole and Alyssa," Wes spoke.

"To Cole and Alyssa," everyone announced in unison.

Cole and Alyssa walked over to Merrick after awhile. "So, how long are you staying?" Cole asked.

"I can't stay too long. I have to go back to Mexico," Merrick replied.

"Mexico, that's where you've been all this time?" Alyssa asked.

Merrick rubbed the back of his neck. "Yeah, I've made quite a living there," he replied.

"Have you met any nice Mexican girls down there?" Cole asked.

Alyssa pushed him a bit. "We've been married for only two hours and you're already asking about other women," she teased. Cole wrapped his arm around her waist.

"Actually, I did meet this one girl. She's taught me a lot about her people and their ways. Actually, I should've told you guys this before, but I have a son," he announced.

"No! You, Merrick Baliton have a son?" Cole asked.

"Yeah, well, I know that Shayla would want me to move on with my life. So, it's been awhile since she left, so, I married Catalina and she gave me a son a few months ago," Merrick replied.

"Merrick, that's wonderful. What's his name?" Alyssa asked.

"I named Merril he's a strong boy," Merrick replied.

"Of course he is, he's like his dad," Cole assured him.

"Why isn't she here?" Alyssa asked.

"Catalina wanted to stay in Mexico with her family. I didn't want to argue. She told me to give you her best wishes," Merrick replied.

"Congratulations on the boy, Merrick," Cole congratulated.

"Thanks," Merrick told him.

"Tell Catalina we said hi," Alyssa insisted.

"I will, don't worry," Merrick assured them.

Later that afternoon, Alyssa pulled Cole away from the party. "What's wrong?" He asked. She gave him a smile.

"I wanted to tell you this on the honeymoon, but after talking to Merrick I can't keep it in," she insisted.

"What's going on?" He asked.

"Cole, I'm pregnant."

Cole's eyes widened in disbelief. "You're pregnant?" He asked. She nodded and she placed a hand on her stomach.

"I'm three months pregnant to be exact," she replied.

She shrieked when he picked her up and spun her around. "This is wonderful. I'm married to the most beautiful woman in the world and we're expecting our first," he murmured. Alyssa hugged him tight with a sigh.

"I love you," she whispered.

"I love you too," he answered.


	21. Aaron Cole Evans

Chapter 22: Aaron Cole Evans

Everything was going well for the couple. They were expecting their first baby. Merrick had moved Catalina and Merril to Turtle Cove wanting to be near his friends. Wes and Jen had promised to be there when the baby was born along with the rest of their friends. Sadly, their friends in the future couldn't make it to the baby's birth. However, they promised to keep in contact right before the baby was born and after the baby was born.

They had finished the nursery. They had painted it blue, because Cole insisted that the baby was going to be a boy. They had white tiger and lion stuffed animals all over the nursery. They had a white tiger, lion, bison, shark, wolf, and eagle mobile above the crib. Merrick had made it himself and gave it to them as a gift. On each animal had their names carved into the sides. Now, all they were waiting for was for the baby to be born.

Alyssa was sitting on the couch after putting the stuffed animals in the order she wanted them to be. She wanted everything to be perfect when the baby was born. She placed a hand on her stomach and felt the baby kick. Her precious angel that she loved so much even though the baby wasn't born yet. "Alyssa, I'm home," he announced.

"I'm right here, Cole," she informed.

He sat next to her and pulled her into his arms. "How were things at the shelter?" She asked.

"You know that dog, Duke?" He asked.

"Yeah," she replied.

"Well, I finally had somebody adopt him."

"Oh, Cole, that's wonderful. I was worried that he was going to be put down."

"I don't do that in my shelter, Lyssa. I just keep them there until they get adopted or die on their own."

Alyssa nodded knowing that her husband could never put an animal down. She propped her feet up on the couch and fell asleep against him. Cole held his wife close and placed a hand on her stomach. "Soon, very soon, our son will be here," he whispered. Then he fell asleep while holding her.

(10:30 P. M.)

Alyssa jumped when she felt pain go through her stomach. She tried to ignore it, but then it happened again. She sat up and then she felt a wet solution go down her leg. "Oh, no!" She gasped. She shook Cole awake.

"What is it?" He asked.

"Cole, it's time," she replied.

He helped her off the couch and got her into the car.

(11:00 P.M.)

Cole sat next to Alyssa and held her hand. "How are you feeling?" He asked. Alyssa lied there with a sigh.

"I'd be better once this baby is out," she replied.

Cole nodded and kissed the side of her head. "Are our friends here?" She asked.

"Yeah, we're still missing Wes and Jen," he replied.

Alyssa nodded and gasped in pain. "This hurts really bad," she whimpered. He kissed the top of her hand and let her squeeze his hand as tight as she could. "This baby is just as stubborn as you are," she commented.

"Well, if he has my genes, of course he will," he teased.

Alyssa tried to laugh, but it hurt. "Please, don't make me laugh," she insisted.

"Sorry," he apologized.

She gave him a kiss and lied back on her bed.

(12:00 A.M.: September 3, 2005)

"It's a boy, Mr. and Mrs. Evans," the doctor announced. Alyssa sat up with Cole's help and the little boy was placed into her arms.

"Hey, precious," she whispered.

Tears fell down her face as she looked at her son. "He's so tiny," he murmured. He touched his son's hand with a smile. Cole kissed Alyssa's forehead and placed a kiss on the top of his son's head.

"So, what're you going to name him?" Max asked.

They looked up at their friends. "We were thinking about naming him Aaron," Alyssa replied.

"Aaron, that's a good strong name for a strong boy," Merrick commented.

Alyssa looked at Merrick's wife, Catalina, with a smile.

She had shoulder-length black hair, brown eyes, she was wearing sneakers, blue jeans, a pink t-shirt, a handmade shawl, and her hair was pulled back in a braid.

Merrick wrapped his arm around his wife with a smile. Danny's son, Drake, walked over and looked at the infant. "Can I play with him?" Drake asked. Danny chuckled at his son and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"When he's older," Kendall replied.

Danny wrapped an arm around his wife with a grin. In her arms was their second son, Derek. "So, Danny, is there a little girl coming along soon?" Max asked.

"Not for another year," Kendall replied.

"Same here, I'll be able to wait for another baby in a year," Alyssa agreed.

They looked over at Eric and Taylor. "What about you two? Are we going to be expecting little Myers soon?" Cole asked. Eric wrapped his arm around Taylor.

"Not right now," Taylor replied.

They looked over at Wes and Jen. "We might have another kid soon," Wes replied.

"Sooner than you think," Jen stated.

They congratulated them before the nurse came in. "Okay everyone, it's time to go," she announced. She escorted them out of the room and looked over at Cole and Alyssa. "I congratulate you on your newborn son. What's his name?" She asked.

"Aaron Cole Evans," Alyssa replied.

Cole kissed the side of her head and nodded to the nurse. They had a son and they were finally together. That's all that mattered.

A few months later, Wes and Jen welcomed their son, Wyatt, to the world. A year later, Eric and Taylor welcomed their daughter, Tara. Danny and Kendall had a daughter they named Danielle. When Aaron was two, his sister, Courtney, was born. Max met a girl and he had a son of his own, Mitchell. Everything went well for them and that's all that mattered. Cole and Alyssa had a rough start, but everything turned out to be good at the end.


End file.
